


Yours

by mamasita13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming Bites, Eventual Stiles/Peter Hale/Christopher Argent, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Magic, OC, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasita13/pseuds/mamasita13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale's claiming bite triggers Stile's memory of his bound Spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: And so it starts

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by DeliChan! Thanks, Dear! <3.
> 
> Dear Constant Readers! (Stephen King uses this to address his readers.)  
> TW finally settled on Stiles' name. It is Mieczysław and it is pronounced: mye-CHI-swahf. It almost sounds like mischief. It is a form of Michael and in Spanish it is Miguel. Stiles is quite clever indeed. According to 'Behnind the Name' dot com the name means Sword Glory. 
> 
> What does this all mean for me and my fix? I HAVE to change the name. Obviously. :)
> 
> I'll prolly adjust the grammer if I see any mmistakes. Thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate all the kudos and comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter Hale's claiming bite triggers Stiles Stilinski's bound Spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I made some huge grammatical errors so I fixed them. The story remains the same. This is a WIP and I appreciate it as you bear with me as I make some minor changes.

_Mieczys ~~l~~ aw was seven when his world crumbled. His mother is dying and sees him as something evil meant to hurt her. It'was painful in a way that's he'd never before experienced. Not even the taunts from the bullies slinging words he didn't understand and had to look up later compared to her hatred of him. _

 

_Because it was his mom. See? She was the one person who was supposed to love him no matter what. Even if she didn't like him as a person. And yeah that was quite possible but she was still supposed to love him. That pain of her forgetting him and not loving him opened up a whole new world for Mieczys ~~l~~ aw. It made him aware of what he came to call 'the real world'._

 

_He decided then that she couldn't die on him. Not when he still had so much to learn. Not when she thought he was evil. He had to prove to her that he WAS good. He could be a good boy._

 

_He spent the next few months researching necromancy and had practiced on dead squirrels. It'had been wrong but he was getting close. Almost a year later, he was finally successful. The squirrel came back weird but it wasn't a zombie. It took off to the neighbor's yard and was promptly swallowed by Rotty, the Syska's rottweiler._

 

_Stiles was eight and hadn't been called Mieczyslaw since Claudia got sick. She'd called him evil and demon but he sat by her bedside waiting for her to die. He'd bring her back as soon as the machine stopped its infernal beeping._

 

_Claudia opened her eyes and Mieczys ~~l~~ aw saw that it was a moment of clarity. Mieczys ~~l~~ aw knew what she saw. She saw her son and had taken in his tired face. The dark circles under his eyes which were almost bruises. He had a gaunt look on his too thin frame. He was obviously not eating or sleeping. Mieczys ~~l~~ aw saw the determination on her when she decided she'd have to talk to his dad about it._

 

_She scoffed and Mieczys ~~l~~ aw couldn't help but look at her hopefully. It was then that she began to read all the looks that passed through his face. She knew exactly what he'd been planning. His face has always been easy to read. He cursed it and wished he could hide his thoughts. _

 

_She reached out to him with one hand and said:_

 

_'I love you. With my whole heart. My dear sweet boy. My Mieczys ~~l~~ aw.'  He sighed in relief. He climbed onto the hospital bed. The soft restraints made it hard for her to hug him properly. It didn't matter. He still melted into her embrace, careful of the IV lines. The next words out of her mouth were said in a commanding voice. "Stiles. Listen to me.” waits for his obedience. It doesn’t fail to impress her how his Spark responds to her._

 

_**_

 

_Claudia Stilinski waited for her son's Sparks' obedience. It never failed to impress her how his Spark responded to her._

 

_“Yes, mother,” Stiles responded. This was her son and yet it was not her son. Stiles did not know how to work with Mieczys ~~l~~ aw and so they were almost separate beings. Claudia knew Stiles was in charge when his eyes turned purple. They were so dark purple they were almost black. This was just a hint of the power within her son. Her only solace was her knowledge that Mieczys ~~l~~ aw's Spark would always listen to her._

 

_“I need to bind you to Mieczys ~~l~~ aw. He’s plotting necromancy and you know as well as I about equivalent exchange. John’s losing me, there is no reason why he has to lose you and Mieczys ~~l~~ aw.”_

 

_“Yes, mother. Need I remind you that he and I are one? Without me, there is no he? I helped him." Stiles said sounding chagrined._

 

_“No, Stiles," Claudia said kissing the top of her son's head. It had started to grow back and Claudia took comfort in the way it felt on her lips. it was soft in only the way hair has a way of being soft. "You don’t need to remind me. I still need to bind you. I need you to understand and forgive me for it.” Claudia was desperate for Mieczys ~~l~~ aw’s Spark to understand because without his consent she wouldn’t be able to bind the Spark for long._

 

_“Yes, mother, of course. I understand. Pozwalam. Do what you must mother as we will be successful in bringing you back.” Stiles said in what Claudia had always thought of as the Spark’s ‘Vulcan’ voice. He’d always been logical. The Spark had always seen too much, smelled too much and felt too much._

 

_“Thank you. Stiles. Know that I love you despite the horrible things I’ve said.”_

 

∞

Standing in a garage with Peter Hale was the last thing Stiles wanted. What he wanted was to go back in time and not go out to look for the dead girl in the woods. Not only was it fucked up and macabre but it is wrong. That used to be Laura Hale for Pete's sake. Stiles' eyes couldn't help but grow big and he so wanted to laugh because that's Laura Hale's her creepy, albeit hot, uncle's name. Peter Hale was the reason why she was dead.

 

Derek deserved so much better than this creepy crazy asshole of an uncle. What the hell was he doing here anyway? Stiles didn't know the first thing about anything. Stiles was an idiot. Everyone said as much and often. Peter Hale obviously didn't know what the eff he was doing. He was crazy. Insanity was the only explanation for the man's actions.

 

Stiles should have been home, studying, or pretending to study. Instead, he was in a creepy garage with creepy Uncle Peter who was probably going to kill him once he was done with Stiles.

 

“Do you want the bite?” Peter had his hand in a vice grip and his mouth was over Stiles's wrist. His teeth were extended and his one tooth was making contact with Stiles’ wrist.

 

“NO!” Stiles yelled as the tooth made a small indentation on his pale wrist. Peter's breath was hot against the fabric of Stiles' jacket. "I don't want to be like you!"

 

“Liar” Peter snarled at him, but Stiles didn't hear him. Stiles felt a small tendril of a bond forming from that one tooth. It was barely there, but Stiles could feel it and it was frightening how good it felt. It was as if something missing had finally been found. Stiles should not have been feeling the forming of that bond. Stiles was human. Humans don't feel bonds!

 

Stiles grabbed onto his own wrist and felt an elation he’d never felt before and it made him wonder. He looked down at his own hand holding his wrist. The feel of the indentation sparked a small memory. It was enough to reset his brain and he went into a mini-trance.

 

Peter was looking at him with worry but Stiles couldn’t give two fucks about it. He had to follow the memory and suddenly he was feeling something open in the middle of his stomach.

 

He reached for it and find a purple light. It was bound with a red ribbon. Stiles grabbed the end of the ribbon and pulled. Once released the light started and kept changing. Stiles kept chasing it and trying to decide the real color.

 

Stiles was suddenly seeing himself at four-years-old sitting with his mother. She was talking to him about his Spark and that it was a part of him. It was like an extra limb. A part of him that belonged only to him. Nothing could separate them. It was a promise. It was a truth spoken as gospel. 

 

The memories started rushing in after that first one. The knowledge that something had been missing from Stiles' life was almost overwhelming.

 

He was five and learning martial arts from a ghost that his mother laid to rest when Stiles turned six.

 

He was six and was learning to speak and read archaic Latin, Celtic Runes, German Magic Spells and potions. It all rushed back. All of it.  Stiles had tears in his eyes because his mother bound his Spark.

 

He had tears coursing down his face and his nose was bleeding when he came back to reality on his knees. They hurt and he would later find them bruised quite badly. Stiles was kind of mad that the big bad wolf beside him didn't catch him. Stiles was glad too. He needed the reminder.

 

Peter Hale was close to him; his hand on Stiles' chest telling Stiles to breathe. Coaxing Stiles with his piercing blue eyes to calm himself.

 

Stiles finally took a breath. When he could feel like he could speak without breaking down Stiles said:

 

“Peter! You. Utter. Fucking. Asshole!” He hiccuped but pressed his face to Peter’s shoulder. He breathed in the man's earthy scent. It had a hint of anxiety, grief and unsurprisingly insanity. Stiles felt for the weak bond created by the werewolves’ tooth.

 

“I’m a Spark. You wouldn't know that. You dick. I don't blame you. I don't. But I do. It's just that you couldn't have smelled it since it was bound for some reason. My mom's doing. Anyway. If you had bitten me. I don't know what would have happened. Maybe my Spark would have disappeared. I don't know but I do know. But I don't know. Can't risk it. We wouldn’t be as powerful?” Stiles mumbled into Peter’s neck. His lips dragged on the skin as he spoke. He felt Peter hitch his breath and Stiles huffed a small laugh. He felt like smiling for the first time in a long time. 

 

Stiles wasn’t really sure what would have happened if he’d been bitten and become a werewolf. It very well might have meant that he’d lose his Spark but Stiles wasn’t sure. He didn’t know nearly enough about werewolves to make a good guess about it. Stiles knew werewolves were magical creatures so they wouldn't have any magic outside of themselves. Would they? 

 

Werewolves are magical so maybe they can’t do magic. Stiles didn't know. He heard Peter growl. It brought Stiles out of his thoughts. Back to the werewolf holding him as if Stiles might break.

 

Stiles could hear Peter trying to calm down. He felt it through the weak bond. Stiles wanted nothing more than to solidify that bond. But he was not sure if that’s what Peter wanted too. Stiles knew it’s a claiming bond. He didn't know how he knew but he knew. Was Peter going to tell him?

 

He was not sure if Peter did it to fuck with him or if he really wanted Stiles. It was utter shit that he couldn’t even feel it in the bond. He couldn’t tell anything from this weak ass bond. He tried to solidify it with his Spark but then he stopped because he had to know.

 

“Peter… you… what were…” He had to get out what he wanted to say before Peter stopped him; before Peter could stop him from going any further. “You’re a sneaky motherfucker, you know that Hale?”

 

Peter was looking at him and for once, he didn’t say anything. Stiles could suddenly read everything on Peter's face. It was exhilarating and gratifying. His mother taught him well. Stiles saw Peter’s conflict and the love he held for Stiles’ mother. It was as if Stiles could see the man Peter was when the man knew Stiles' mom. Stiles saw the love Peter still held for Stiles' dad. Stiles could see Peter had conflicted feelings about his plans for revenge. Plans that were more important than anything.

 

Stills sighed in exasperation and said:

 

“Peter, I’m yours whether you complete the claiming bite or not. I know for a fact that you’ll find yourself with more power if you do… I mean, complete it that is… the claiming bite… if you want me… still. I think we'll make a great Alpha Pair” Stiles was rambling, he knew but he couldn’t help it. He was nervous and he wanted it. He wanted Peter Hale and the claim.

 

He wanted everything the bite would mean to him – to Peter – but more especially to the pack, he would help build for Peter.

 

Everything his mother taught him was at his fingertips and he was itching to use it. He couldn’t help but feel that he didn’t deserve Peter. He’d do whatever it took to earn Peter Hale.

 

“You, sweetheart, have yet to cease to surprise me. Yes, but I’ll do it properly, Mieczys ~~l~~ aw.” Stiles looked up from the suddenly interesting ground he found himself staring at while Peter made his decision. He held his breath as he waited for Peter to speak.

 

“Mieczys ~~l~~ aw, known as Stiles and now Spark Stilinski. I choose you and would like to court you. Will you accept?”

 

“Yes, Alpha Peter Hale. I accept.” Peter went to one knee and held out his hand for Stiles’ wrist. His fangs dropped from his mouth and without breaking eye contact with Stiles he completed the claiming bite. Stiles' eyes widened and his heartbeat steadied despite its irregular jackrabbit beat as he felt the bond solidify. He felt it enveloping him in _Pack. Home. Mine._

“Mine!” Peter said possessively as he licked the bite with a smug smile on his face.

 

There was a purple light building within Stiles and he felt it slowly leaking out of him and wrapping itself around Peter. He felt the power they both posseed become even stronger.

 

“Peter, I have a better idea of how to get the remaining monsters that killed your family. I think you’ll like it. We'll sacrifice them to the Nemeton on the night of the full moon. Then you'll fuck me there to build a protection ward around the tree.” Peter smiled and was laughing contentedly.

 

Stiles knew it was the first in a long time since Peter's family had been killed since Peter felt like smiling. It seemed to feel good if the contented happiness from the bond was anything to go by. Stiles also felt the satisfaction Peter had at choosing a sixteen-year-old boy... no, the young man who would bring Peter the revenge he so sorely wanted.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two - And so it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles helps Peter get rid of a body. Who needs the woods when you have a supernatural mortician?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL Dedicated to sentineljandb and thetealady and all of you that subscribed and left kudos! Thanks! I appreciate the encouragement.  
> I made some grammatical changes to the fic. I did not change the story.

Stiles is currently texting away on his phone and directing Peter to a funeral home. The proprietor of said home was a friend of his mother’s.

 

Luckily for Stiles, he is willing to take the nurse as long as Stiles reapplies the protection wards his mother activated before she passed away. That Stiles can do and probably make them even better.

 

His nose has sporadically bled off and on during the whole ride, but he simply makes a handkerchief appear until the bleeding stops then simply makes it disappear again. Only to start the process over again until the bleeding stops once they reach the home.

 

He introduces Peter and tells the owner he’ll work on the wards while the other two chat. Stiles is done an hour later when he goes into the home by the back door. He walks into an old fashioned kitchen with an old fashioned stove that actually works.

 

“Hey Mr. Fisher, I set the wards again and added a few others to keep your business hidden from outsiders. Those of us in the know will still find your place just fine. When I was done, I also put an advert in the ‘paper’ that will run for six weeks. Listen, I really appreciate your help with this.” Stiles said with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

 

He just couldn’t help how happy he was now. Living without his magic was the worst and he hadn’t even realized how much he’d missed it.

 

“Listen, kid, your mom was always helping me out so no problem. And I see that you got a nice young fella of your own now. Your mom would be so proud.” Mr. Fisher said and Stiles couldn’t help but feel a tightening of his heart at the mention of his mother. He was still reeling from the newly uncovered memory. It felt as if she had just passed away instead of years ago.

 

Mr. Fisher was an older balding man who wore a black suit. It wasn’t an expensive suit, but it was nice. He was a humble man who had his own vices, but he was still a good man. Even if his sons didn’t agree with him or his choices. Stiles hoped that his wife was still with him.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Fisher. I’d say I got the better end of that deal.” Stiles said smiling behind his grief.

 

To change the subject, he addressed Peter. “Did he you tell you how he got into this whole thing?” Stiles said smiling at Peter. Then looking at Mr. Fisher who was grinning.

 

“No, son, I didn’t want to bore the man and I want his repeat business don’t I?” Mr. Fisher laughed an honest to goodness whole body laugh. He was a man who had gotten in with the supernatural world when his wife’s crazy sister brought home a ghoul.

 

Somehow Mr. Fisher had realized her mistake and called his mother to help him get rid of the ghoul. Stiles remembered coming with her, but he doesn’t recall how his mother got rid of the flesh and soul eating monster. At his look of confusion, Mr. Fisher takes pity on him.

 

“She asked my wife to take you to the nursery and you promptly fell asleep. It’s a gift my wife had with all kids. They sat with her in that rocking chair and even the fussiest baby would immediately fall asleep. It was the damnedest thing.” Mr. Fisher was smiling wistfully and Stiles had a bad feeling that his wife might be dead. “She left me, Marcin. She’s living with some survivalist with a fallout bunker somewhere in Montana or Wyoming. Ah, one of those states in the middle of nowhere. They even got one of those toy dogs that always shiver. You know, like they’re scared of everything?”

 

“A chihuahua?” Peter asked helpfully. Mr. Fisher nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, but it was a mutt. One of those rescue half-breeds. Bigger than the real thing and it was fat.” Stiles nodded and looked at Peter.

 

“You ready?” He asked him, making a motion with his head to the door. Mr. Fisher stood and tried to thank Stiles as Stiles was trying to thank him. They hugged and Mr. Fisher handed Stiles a cardboard box. Stiles nodded and hugged the old funeral director one last time before they left.

 

Peter clapped the man on the back and thanked him too. “I take it that I can return, should the need arise?” Peter asked him. Mr. Fisher nodded in the affirmative.

 

“Of course, Mr. Hale. Take my number. I’ll be happy to take your call.” Mr. Fisher said smiling and said: “You take good care of him, Mr. Hale. You may be a werewolf, but I know how to kill your kind. You can take this shotgun speech for his mother.” Fisher gave a big smile at Peter’s surprise. “I’ve been dealing with the supernatural a long time. I wouldn’t be good at my job if I couldn’t tell what you are.” Peter was relieved. Mr. Fisher then waved Peter and Stiles away.

 

Once outside, Stiles got out his phone again.

 

“We’re going to Lydia’s. You’ll ask her and Jackson if they want the bite. I’ve got a third girl with epilepsy in mind, but I’ve got to get a rare wolfsbane plant that will guarantee she won’t die from the bite. I don’t think Lydia or Jackson will need it, but once you meet them you’ll be able to tell for sure.” Stiles rambled on excitedly as Peter drove. He barely let Peter ask any questions.

Stiles thought Peter was looking less crazy and the bond thrummed happily at the back of his mind. Stiles just hoped that Peter would go for his idea. It would be tricky to get Kate to even come to Beacon Hills, but Stiles was already putting together a file on her. He didn’t think she would be that difficult to frame for the murders Peter had already committed. The nurse included and now that he had the box of her ashes, it would be a whole lot easier.

 

They got to Lydia’s just after dinner. Of course, Stiles' stomach decided to growl just as Lydia opened the door. Stiles couldn’t help but smile sheepishly at her.

 

“Hi, Lydia,” Stiles said, but before he could say anything else, Lydia interrupted him.

 

“Have you come to discuss what you and Scott have gotten yourselves into this time or are you here on a ‘social call’?” Lydia asked angrily. She managed to look bored at the same time. It was a feat only Lydia Martin could pull. She was dressed impeccably, as usual.

 

Stiles sighed and stood up straighter, knowing he didn’t have to hide from her. He’d been in love with her since the third grade and she hated not knowing something. If she already suspected they were in trouble, then it was only a matter of time before she got to the bottom of things. To his surprise she got an incredulous look of recognition on her face and said:

 

“Marcin?” She grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her. “Marcin, is that you?” She asked him as she pulled him into a fierce hug. “Oh my – you’re back! Marcin, what happened? OH! Who cares! You’re back! I have to call everyone! Come in, come in.” She said relieved as she rushed him into her house.

 

Stiles was confused because he had a feeling he didn’t quite remember everything. Lydia was already calling the ‘everybody’ she mentioned so he didn’t have a chance to ask her. “Jackson! Marcin is back!”

 

“I guess there’s a lapse in my memory,” Stiles says to Peter looking sheepish and feeling out of sorts.

 

Stiles puts his hand on the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. He’s not really sure what he was thinking coming here. It’s not as if Lydia ever acknowledged him at school. Even with his creepy one-sided love for her, he never expected to be greeted by her in that way.

 

It’s disconcerting, to say the least. A few hours ago he’d have loved any part of her touching him and he’s sure his body would have reacted accordingly, but now, he didn’t feel anything but admiration.

 

Lydia Martin might as well be his Nana for all the lust he felt for her. Which is to say none. He had felt more stirrings with his nomadic older cousins.

 

He’d have to call them soon just to catch up with them. He wondered if their father was still missing. Just then Jackson Whittemore came in from another side of her house looking like the grade A douche that he was.

 

Stiles expected Jackson to ask Stiles what the fuck he was doing there with Jackson’s classic permanent scowl on his face. Except that Jackson froze at the door with a hopeful look on his face that for once Stiles couldn’t discern.

 

“Marcin? Is that really you?” Jackson asked with a relieved sigh. But then he got the same angry look on his face as before and said “I really hate Stiles, man. I’m really glad you’re back, but if that shit head is still there, do me a favor, yeah? Keep him the hell away from me! That guy's an asshole!” Jackson yelled.

 

Stiles squawked his affront. “Hey! I’m still me! I’m right here! You Grade-A Asshole! Capital! A. For. Both. You dick!” Stiles said angrily. Jackson looked like he swallowed a bug and looked away from him with an eye roll.

 

“Lydia!” Jackson yelled as he walked to where her voice was drifting. “He’s left again! What the fuck is going on over here?” Jackson yelled as he walked away from the pair in the foyer and walked into another room.

 

“Someone’s here,” Peter said, Stiles looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow, ten minutes before the doorbell rang. He had a knowing smirk on his face. Lydia rushed over to open the door with Jackson trailing behind her. She tried to look nonchalant as she looked over at Stiles and Peter.

 

“I’m telling you, Lydia, he’s gone again and Stiles is back!” Jackson was saying with a scowl on his too pretty face. Pointing at Stiles, imploring her to look as he and Peter stood there.

 

Lydia just waved him away impatiently and opened the door. Isaac Lahey stood there looking like he had no idea how he found himself ringing the door of Lydia’s house. He spotted Jackson behind Lydia and waved.

 

“Um, hi, Lydia, Jackson. Um, ah, Are you, ah, um, ah sure?” He asked like it was costing him everything to even speak. He seemed cowed and if Stiles made any move he was afraid the boy would just run away.

 

Then the young boy looked over at Stiles then at Peter. He took a step away when he realized Peter was there. Stiles was worried for a minute that the boy would run but he remained despite the fear on his face.

 

Stiles then really took in how Isaac looked. He had a scarf around his neck and on any other guy it would look ridiculous, but he pulled it off with his curly locks of brown hair. The light brown scarf seemed to match him. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt even though it was a mild T-shirt day.

 

Stiles can’t speak because he’s got on a red flannel long sleeved shirt over his T-shirt.

 

These were all tell-tale signs of abuse. Stiles had seen plenty during his time living with his dad and visiting the sheriff at the station.

 

Stiles did a quick scan with his magic and found that not only was the young boy being physically abused, he was also being violently sexually abused. Stiles couldn’t help the frown that came over his face. He vowed that whoever it was would pay. He’d be the next on Peter’s list for sure!

 

Peter took in a breath and let out in a growl and said:

 

“Who’s hurting you?” He was angry and had that crazy look in his face again. Stiles reached out with his hand and put it on Peter’s shoulder. He tried to convey that now was not the time and they’d get the name one way or another.

 

Peter just looked at the hand and then looked at Stiles, then back at Isaac with an angry scowl on his beautiful face. Stiles pursed his lips and shook his head no at him.

 

“Hey!” Jackson yelled. “You stay out of it! It’s none of your business.” Jackson pulled Isaac into the house next to him and started pulling him away further into the house saying: “He’s not Marcin right now, but I saw him for a second. I was telling him to keep that fucker Stiles away when suddenly Stiles was back. Listen, are you OK?” Jackson kept walking away with Isaac to the room where Lydia had disappeared to before with Isaac looking back at Stiles and Peter warily.

 

Stiles was not used to that Jackson. He seemed like a completely different person. That was not the douchebag Jackson that he knew and hated with a passion. Lydia let out a frustrated huff staring at Stiles through narrowed eyes.

 

“Jackson, you’re right!” she yelled towards the room looking at Stiles with a bored expression on her face.

 

“Told you!” Jackson said triumphantly from somewhere in the house.

 

“Someone’s here,” Peter said, apparently over whatever angered him about Isaac. Stiles thought maybe it was his promise to add whoever to his list. “Again. Two some ones.” Peter continued, grinning that crazy smirk. Yeah, definitely over it. Ten minutes the doorbell rang again before Stiles could get a word in edgewise. He looked incredulously at Peter while Lydia opened the door.

 

“Show off.” To which Peter just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Sweetheart, I aim to impress.” He said smoothly but Stiles had a feeling that Peter liked showing his talents. That made Stiles incredibly happy.

 

He had to admit that he was worried that Peter would be just like everyone else and was only with him because of the claim bite. So far, though, Peter had been patient and seemed to be enjoying his company. He was really looking forward to mutual orgasms. Peter’s nose flared and his pupils dilated making Stiles blush.

 

“Well now, Sweetheart,” Peter said while brushing his thumb on Stiles’ cheeks. “Now that is just incredibly adorable. You, my dear, do make for a delectable display.” Stiles had never heard anyone speak to him or about him in the way Peter was doing right now. And hello new kink because Stiles really liked it. He couldn’t help but be charmed by Peter. It was addicting and he hoped it wouldn’t ever stop.

 

Except it should stop. Right now because Lydia was at the door with her hands on her hips glaring at the two of them.

 

Oh, oh, time for some splaining to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left if off here because it's kind of long and I need a break. I know where I'm going with this and I hope you have the patience to stay with me.  
> I thought Stiles should know a lot of people that he lost touch with and that his mother used to know and help. Plus, he's the sheriff's kid who spent a lot of time at the station. He's got to meet some interesting people along the way. Mr. Fisher is a character from 'Six Feet Under'; he's the father on the show and if you haven't watched, take a look, it's an old show but a good one.


	3. Chapter Three: And so it goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles remembers and makes a new fledgling Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter and this chapter were not edited by anyone. All mistakes are my own. It's a short chapter.
> 
> I've made some grammatical changes to this chapter. The story remains the same. I added some missing items I thought needed it.

It was simply bad timing that Scott McCall had captured Stiles’ attention.

 

Claudia, Stiles’ mother, a powerful witch, had just bound Stiles’ Spark and his memories. When the trance was completed he'd blinked slowly thinking he'd dozed for a minute. He looked at her to see that she had fallen asleep.

 

Which was good, she needed her rest. To take a break after sitting with her so long, which he could not even recall, let alone how long he'd been there, he’d walked to the nurses’ station looking for a nurse to ask for an extra pillow.  He'd seen a sheet over one of the nurses’ computers to hide a sleeping Scott under the desk on a pillow and sleeping bag.

 

It had been a night that Melissa McCall hadn’t wanted to leave her son with his drunk asshole of a father. She’d taken Scott with her to work and he’d settled down to sleep under her desk. Stiles hadn’t meant to wake him, but he did and the rest was history.

 

Scott had managed to make Stiles forget his other friends by distracting him. It was as simple as Scott spotting his friends and turning Stiles’ attention to something else. It didn’t even have to interesting because Stiles _made_ it interesting.

 

His ADHD developed immediately after he'd stopped using his Spark. That energy had manifested in his extremities, making him impatient, loud, opinionated and clumsy. He was prone to accidents, but he'd healed much faster than seemed possible.

 

Stiles is nothing if not observant. Or… At least he thought he was observant. He realizes he's wrong as he looks around the table at all the people he has missed in the last few years of his life. It’s only been Scott McCall at his side since his mother passed.

 

It’s not only that he’s missed these people it’s more precise that Scott has distracted him from them. On purpose. It’s that Scott has been selfish and possessive about his friendship of Stiles.

 

This whole time Stiles had been feeling guilty about not being able to share Scott and he thought it was _his_ fault and _his_ possessiveness and _his_ selfishness that Scott didn’t have more friends.

 

He felt bad that Scott only had him as a friend. The weird kid with ADHD and a proclivity to getting into trouble more likely than not. He is sad that he didn’t see it before; that his focus has been changed to something else.

 

That focus was solely on Scott though because that’s where Scott wanted it. He can’t blame Scott for this possessiveness. He wants to, but he doesn’t because Stiles was complicit in his blindness to everything and everyone that wasn’t Scott.

 

But he now remembers the other members of his Pack. Because that’s what they are now. _Pack. Family. Home._

 

He looks around the table at everyone starting with Jackson on Peter’s right, then slips to Boyd and Erica on the other side of the table. He looks to the head of the table at Lydia with her narrowed eyes not leaving Peter even though he’s talking quietly to Jackson. Looking as if Peter’s very existence offends her and everything she stands for.

 

He looks back at Erica with her head laying tiredly on her arms on the table and with her eyes closed. She seems sad and he doesn’t have to be a werewolf to know that she’s hurting. It’s coming off her in waves and you’d have to be truly blind not to see that the epilepsy is taking its toll on her.

 

Stiles remembers how close they were and having sleepovers with her. It had been Erica that had awakened his attraction to powerful women. There was a quiet strength to her that he almost envied and tried to emulate.

 

His crush on Erica had been a matter of course because she was Catwoman to his Batman, but his attraction to Danny had been a surprise. It was then that he knew he liked boys more than girls.

 

Scott had been his friend then too, but he’d taken a back seat to everyone else, including Jackson. Stiles was confident in his friendship with Scott since he had been (is?) his brother in everything but blood. But Stiles had so many other friends that he regrets forgetting them so quickly.

 

His final perusal of those around him ends up on Danny Mahealani to his right with his exotic good looks and easy smile. Danny and he used to be thick as thieves before his mother passed.

 

Stiles smiles wistfully until he feels pain in the back of his head. It’s looking at Danny that he remembers everything.

 

The memories coming over him in an onslaught of images and feelings that he carefully sorts through and documents. It's as if he's having an out of body experiencing.

 

He remembers that Danny was his first real crush and wanting Danny to like him more than just friends. He remembers that Danny is the first boy he looked at that made him feel confused about his sexuality. He remembers that he shared his first kiss with Danny and they both liked it. This is only the beginning of the floodgate to the rest of his memories.

 

It was a whirlwind of faces with Scott in the middle.

 

His nose is bleeding and he feels his eyes strain and he gets a blinding headache. He stands from his seat and knows this startles everyone. He can’t speak, can’t breathe, can’t help the jack rabbit beating of his heart. Peter looks at him and Stiles vaguely understands the look of worry that crosses his face.

 

“He kept me away from you,” Stiles said angrily.  “Jackson, you taught me how to fish – the fish we caught – I made you throw them back. You thought it was a waste of our time, but you did what I asked.” Stiles looked at Jackson who smiled and nodded.

 

“The first time you didn’t speak to me, I thought it was because you found out I hated fishing. I did think it was a waste of time, but it was our thing. We did it together. I could be myself around you.” Jackson said sounding hurt and vulnerable. “That day, McCall just gave me a bitch face and that was the end of us. You were Stiles and – Marcin was just – gone.” Jackson said gesturing with his curled fist opening tears sliding down his face. Peter was holding his hand, comforting him.

 

Everyone was looking at Stiles. Stiles can only swallow thickly behind his tears. Remorse and guilt making it difficult to speak.

 

“I'm sorry I was such a spaz. I could say that I didn't know, but I'd be lying because deep down I did know. I’m sorry Jacks.” Stiles says pleadingly to Jackson. His eyes go wide at the nickname Stiles used. He wipes the tears with his free hand and shakes his head.

 

Stiles looks at Boyd, silent lonely Boyd. He wonders why the others didn’t make more of an effort to stay friends with each other. It doesn’t matter though because now that they’re Pack they can be more than just friends.

 

“Boyd,” Stiles begins after wiping his nose with a handkerchief he’s made appear in his palm. “You taught me how to whittle.” Stiles looks up at Boyd who just nods and shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, you used to make wolves. I still have the last you made.” Boyd says nonchalantly, looking down at his nails. Erica grabs his hand and squeezes it.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have made more of an effort,” Stiles says regretfully. His nose has stopped bleeding and he balls the bloody handkerchief in his fist. It’s gone by the time he looks at Erica.

 

“Erica, we found adventure in comic books. You're my Catwoman.” Stiles says to Erica who is smiling weakly at him. “I’m sorry I’m such an asshole.” 

 

“Nice to have you back, Batman,” Erica says with a bit of fire in her voice. He smiles weakly back at her focusing on Isaac.

 

“Isaac, I wanted to save you, for teaching me how to sew, knit and crochet. But most of all, I want you to be safe. I will be sure to make that happen. I'm sorry it took so long to find you again. To remember you.” Stiles says vehemently. Isaac nods and looks down at his soda can.

 

“And, now you, Lydia, my queen.” He says putting all his attention to Lydia Martin. “I put you on a pedestal where I could not reach you, but be rest assured that you will always be my true first love.” Lydia smiles radiantly at him. “I love you for your genius as well as your beauty. You'll be a powerful Banshee. I know you will be a natural!”

 

With a beaming smile, Stiles turns his head and looks at Danny. “Danny, if you'll let me I can unbind your powers. It would be great to have you as my apprentice witch. Us three we'd make a powerful coven.” Stiles finishes with a sheepish grin on his face. Danny just nods his head yes.

 

Stiles holds out his hand to Danny’s chest and twists to the left. Danny’s face pales and just as sudden he's sitting hard on the dining room chair. “Holy shit!” He yells. “I can actually feel it. I – my – my gramma – she – she did it” He says looking at his fingertips.

 

Danny turns to the table and snaps his fingers. The fake fruit bowl in the middle of the table is suddenly real fruit. Stiles could actually smell the grapes and the peaches. Danny lets out a surprised laugh and grabs the peach to take a bite.  The others crowd around and do the same to the rest of the fruit.  

 

“Peter, who is on your list next? We're going to use them to lure the rest of them here. I hope you'll agree that revenge is a dish best served cold.” Stiles says with a smirk.

 

“Well, Sweetheart when you put it that way, it kind of makes me think you want to go back on your promise,” Peter says with a dangerous glint in his eye.

 

“Look, asshole, I know you don't trust me. I get it. I have to earn your trust, but I gotta know who you have left. Answer the question and if you allow me to elaborate, I think you'll like what I've got planned.”

 

Peter’s lips are so tight they make a thin line on his face.

 

“Fine, brat!” he says with no heat in the statement. “There's really only two and a loose end I'd like to manage. He's the whole reason behind the actual person who did this. A chemistry teacher named Adrian Harris. The final murderer, who is actually behind the slaughter is Hunter called Kate Argent.”

 

That must be the unsub female mentioned in the file Stiles’ got on the Hale fire. He can work with this.


	4. Chapter Four: And so it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Sheriff is in the know from day 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some grammatical changes to this chapter only. I hope you stick with me as I work on this story.

 

Stiles had parked his jeep, Roscoe, at the front of his house and had run up to change into a tracksuit. He’d run out the back door and into the Hale preserve to visit the Nemeton. He’d been meaning to tend to it since he’d gotten back his memory and this was the perfect opportunity.

 

He’d run back to his house right before dark and made it just as the sun set. He walked into the dark house from the backdoor. He was glad to be checking and protecting the Nemeton again; it felt like it did when his mom was alive. It feels hella good to dispel some energy after the emotional day he's had.

 

He doesn't expect his dad to be home, but before he turned on the light he knows the man will be at the kitchen table. And if his sense of smell isn’t failing him, that’s alcohol. It might be scotch or whiskey. His nose isn’t werewolf heightened. He’ll have to go by the label on the bottle.

 

He turns on the light as he’s kicking off his trainers. They are dirty from the run and he’ll have to clean them later. He’s not surprised by his dad because he felt him as soon as he stepped into the house.

 

What does startle him is that the man is sober. If the man knows he won’t be home until late, he’ll be sitting on his armchair letting TV watch him sleep off the alcohol.

 

His dad’s not one of those beat your wife and kids type of drunk or even the “I’m drunk” kind of drunk kind of guy. Hell. It’s not even that his dad is one of those guys that flaunt his intemperance, but Stiles knows his dad. He knows when the man is sober and when he’s not.

 

Right now, the man is most definitely sober. Stiles looks at him and meets his eye. His dad knows that Stiles is reading everything he’s done that day.

 

Stiles can’t help it; his observation skills are now second nature. Especially now that he can actually use it to his advantage.

 

The Sheriff had gone to work and seen something, probably about Stiles or Scott, or better yet, Scott and Stiles so he’d come home expecting Stiles to be there.

 

Of course, Stiles had been kidnapped and werewolf married and then made up with his grade school friends so he wasn’t home. If that didn’t make him suspicious, it was the call placed to his only friend that convinced the sheriff that he _should_ be suspicious.

 

So, yeah, the disadvantages of having only one friend guaranteed that the man had called Scott around looking for Stiles. Of course, he’d called his son’s only friend. He’s only supposed to have _one_. He doesn’t know of any others. And of course, Scott had no idea of Stiles’ location.

 

Scott can’t really be blamed here because he has a girlfriend, but he could have warned Stiles at least with a text or something, but nope. Scott’s an asshole who’s never been a good friend to Stiles, but whatever. That’s not new. Back to the Sheriff. He’s pissed off and sober, but Stiles will have to ask him why because he really doesn’t know.

 

Stiles’ mind is going a million miles a minute trying to determine where he’d gone wrong. He can only think of being werewolf married to a 40-year-old Peter Fucking Hale. That’s truly the only thing he did that his dad would misconstrue as wrong.

 

It’s only been about a minute as Stiles has been thinking. He sets down his book bag on the floor of the kitchen. He’ll empty it later.

 

Stiles has his bag of mountain ash ready in case the Sheriff decides to put his hands on him. His dad doesn’t have a history of this, not like Stiles’ mom. Nor has he given any indication that he’s ever wanted to put his hands on Stiles, except maybe a half-hearted slap on the head, but that’s harmless. Still, there’s a first time for everything.

 

“Hey, dad. What are you doing in the dark? Not drinking whiskey?” Stiles asks tentatively. He walks further into the kitchen and pulls out a chair. The Sheriff just continues to stare at Stiles, moving the almost full tumbler between his thumb and forefinger. 

It’s moving in a circular motion on the verge of dropping liquor onto the table. It’s a scary sight and his father knows how to scare people into confessing. It’s his single job as sheriff.

 

“Stiles,” The sheriff says with a hoarse voice, sounding like he’s swallowed gravel. Finally, the sheriff looks down at the tumbler in between his fingers.

 

John Stilinski looks old and tired. The weight of the world is on his shoulders and it makes Stiles feel like an asshole. He should totally come clean to his dad. Ignorance was never a good thing and him knowing would probably help the Pack in the long run.

 

On second thought –

 

He doesn’t need to know _everything_ , like Peter going on a killing spree. But him knowing might help bring Kate to Beacon Hills sooner if the best detective Stiles knows is investigating her.

 

Hell, it will be guaranteed if with all the evidence he’s planted on her for the murders Peter has committed. His dad could probably get to arrest her.

 

Then Stiles would implement his ‘in case of arrest’ contingency plan. Besides, his dad deserves to know that his son is a Spark and is now werewolf married to an avenging angel in the form of Peter Hale.

 

Shit.

 

His. Peter is his. Hell or high water, he’s got a Peter Hale now. And damn, that is heavy shit.

 

Wait. Shit. Certainly, Stiles belongs to Peter, but Peter Fucking Hale doesn’t belong to anyone, let alone some hyperactive teenage spaz. Yeah. That. Shit – who cares about anything else.

 

Stiles is werewolf married to him. Period. The end. Peter is not werewolf married to Stiles. It just doesn’t work that way. He’s Peter’s just like he was Scott’s before Scott kicked him to the curb.

 

Which Stiles is sure that Peter will do eventually. Everything else: just details. Until then he’s along for the ride. He’ll cross that heartbreak bridge when he gets to it.

 

His father finally looks up at him from the tumbler in his hand. Stiles sees that it’s empty now. He doesn’t think he spaced out that much and he looks back at the last few minutes and he does remember seeing his father pick up the tumbler and drink its contents in full.

 

“If it’s the truth, I think I’m ready to hear what you’ve got to tell me.” His father says after a beat and pouring another finger of whiskey into his tumbler.

 

So Stiles takes a breath and does by starting with the Argents and their one family vendetta to eradicate werewolves. He passes the doctored file over to his father and explains how Peter is now in hiding at Jackson’s house because they fear Kate is coming to finish the job she started six years ago.

 

His dad takes everything in stride except when it comes to his sixteen-year-old son wanting to be part of the investigation team. Stiles knows he's not getting on the team and he’s fine with it, really. It was a long shot anyway. He concedes when his father tells him that he'll keep him in the loop.

 

Just then his stomach growls and he decides to make dinner. He tells his father as much and then heads to the kitchen.

 

After Stiles had convinced his father that werewolves are real, they moved into his father’s office. They had been working there making up a crime wall for his dad when his stomach decided to be a nuisance. His dad has got to eat too so it works out for the both of them.

 

His backpack is still by the back door and he heads to it. He takes out the plastic bags that look like they are holding blood. He’s taking them to the kitchen sink when his dad walks in and sees them in his hands.

 

“Stiles? Where did those rabbits come from? Did you…” He asks, cutting himself off before he speaks with hope in his eyes. Seriously, why had Stiles been so fucking blind before? His dad’s got the most expressive face he’s ever seen.

 

“Relax dad. Guess I should have mentioned it sooner, but I got back my memories today.” Stiles says, voice confident and strong. He looks at his dad for protest or disappointment or something, but the sheriff has a surprised and relieved look on his face. That makes things so much easier now. Stiles begins to hope that everything will be OK.

 

“That’s great son. I’m happy, but have you told Scott?” he asks warily. Stiles’ got the rabbits in the sink and he’s washing them with vinegar and cold water. His mother used to set traps and bring home rabbit all the time and now it’s Stiles’ turn. He knows how to cook them and he’s even got all the ingredients.

 

He'd field dressed them before putting them in the Ziploc bags.

 

“No. He doesn’t know yet. Frankly, I don’t want to talk about Scott. I’m kinda mad at him about,” Stiles gestured wildly with one hand as he worked on the rabbits. “Everything.” He turned off the water and looked at his father. “Dad,” he started, but hesitated, feeling guilty and nervous about what he was going to say.

 

His father just looked at him expectantly. “I’ve got something else to tell you. I was going to save it, but I think it’s important.” Stiles says hesitantly, looking back at the rabbits. He really doesn’t know how his dad will take the news, but he’s got to tell the man.

 

Stiles owes it to the man to be completely honest now. Stiles turns to look his father in the eye.

 

“So, yeah, you should sit down for this.” His dad’s right eyebrow hitches to the top of his hairline. The sheriff complies as he sits at the kitchen table.

 

He’s got an apprehensive face as if he knows what Stiles is going to say. Stiles tilts his head to scrutinize his father. He shakes himself and turns back to the rabbits. He turns the spout to the second empty sink and washes his hands. The rabbits will soak in the vinegar for a bit before he cooks them. He turns back to the kitchen table and pulls out a chair.

 

“Stiles, whatever it is, Son. I want you to know that you can tell me. I love you. No matter what, even if you’ve killed someone and I have to help you hide the body. I’ll do it because you’re my son and I love you.” His dad is so serious about this that Stiles can’t help but feel his dad’s sincerity. He laughs at the statement though because honestly, that would be easier than what he’s about to say.

 

“Dad, come on, I didn’t kill anyone, but thanks for the offer. You – you’re a good dad. Come on Sheriff! You can’t be telling me you’ll help me hide the body!” Stiles laughs and his father chuckles and shakes his head. The tension deflates a little as they sober. “I’ve got a boyfriend and it is brand new.”

 

His dad has a pleased smile on his face and is about to say something when Stiles puts up his hand to stop him. “He’s a werewolf. They kind of mate for life, but I have a feeling he’s not that – into forever, so even though he’s claimed me.” Stiles says as he shows his dad the claiming mark.

 

“I don’t think it’s going to be forever, but I’m really OK with it. Really, dad” the sheriff is no longer smiling and his lips are pursed tightly shut. The sheriff is trying to hold on to his anger at Stiles’ words. Since it seems like Stiles is done the man heaves a put-upon sigh.

 

“OK, first of all, I call bullshit on the temporary thing. Second, I already knew you’d be getting werewolf married. Your mother had your fortune read and while I was skeptical I was ready for it, too. Is it Scott or the other werewolf? Derek Hale? God, I hope it’s Scott.” His dad scrubs his hands over his face.

 

Stiles almost misses that his dad actually knows about Scott. Granted his dad is a great detective so Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if the man knew from day two. Stiles smiles and holds out his hand which his dad takes.

 

“Ewe, dad! Not Scotty, he's my brother!” Stiles says half-heartedly. “First of all, mad that you didn’t tell me I’d be getting werewolf married. Second, it’s not Derek, either. They are my Betas. They don’t know it yet, but once I see them, they will be. By the way, I can feel the Pack bonds.” His dad looks skeptical at this.

 

“But you’re human. You’re not an Alpha.” So his dad knows about werewolves. Great, Stiles has been an asshole lying to his dad about this for weeks.

 

Stiles shakes his head because he didn’t think his dad was that much of a great detective. But of course, if he knows about the supernatural and of course he knew his mother bound his spark and memory. Shit, Stiles could have had his dad’s help this whole time and he just shut him out for no reason.

 

Stiles feels like the biggest asshole right now. He looks at this dad and the man just smirks. He can’t help but smile at it. He chuckles and is shaking his head when the doorbell rings. They both look towards the front of the house. The sheriff looks back at Stiles and asks “Well then, let’s see how good your magic is, tell us who it is.” He smirks again holding back a laugh of his own.

 

“Scott and Derek,” Stiles says without hesitating. “ _Hablando del Rey de Roma_ ,” Stiles says in perfect Spanish after another beat has passed and neither of them moves to get the door. His dad is surprised, but Stiles isn’t sure if it’s because of who he’s said is at the door or if it’s because of the perfect Spanish that even Stiles didn’t know he could speak.

 

He gets up from the table and heads to open the door for Scott and Derek. They are just in time to help with dinner. When he opens the door, Scott is bouncing on two feet and Derek looks nervous despite his desperate need to have an air of nonchalance. He reaches for Scott first and puts his hand behind his neck. Pulling the boy towards his forehead.

 

“Hey Scotty, I got you, OK?” Stiles says to his best friend and brother. Because he’ll always have Scott’s back, even if Scott has kicked him to the curb. He pulls him into a hug before he pulls away. He flashes red alpha eyes with his magic to Scott. His best friend gasps then cringes but bares his neck. Stiles makes a growly noise he didn’t even think he could make with his human throat and nuzzles the boy's neck.

 

He turns to Derek who’s been making a low whining noise that he doesn’t think even Derek realizes is coming from him and does the same thing to him.

 

“Come on in, you idiots., Stiles says without heat. “I’m making dinner. Derek, you’re staying here so get your stuff from the car later.” He walks into the house brooking no argument and expecting them to follow. He’s pleased when they do.

 

“Why do you smell like Peter?” Derek asks as they are walking into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hablando del Rey de Roma literally means Speaking of the Roman King. Basically, though it means 'Speak of the Devil".
> 
> I'll end it here on this cliff hanger because it was getting long again.


	5. Chapter Five: It is What it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek Hale moves in and is no longer an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short 'filler' chapter I wrote and finished, but needed to write Chapter 4 first.
> 
> I edited this for grammatical errors. As with previous chapters, I did not change the story.

 

Stiles walks into the kitchen and looks at his dad. The sheriff has already worked out what he was going to tell him. Stiles is kind of surprised that he didn’t work it out sooner, but the man’s been bombarded with a shit ton of information so he’ll let it slide.

 

“Sit down, I was just going to tell my dad something and you two might as well hear it too,” Stiles commands as he points to the chairs on the opposite side of the table. Derek and Scott greet the sheriff and they make small talk as Stiles moves around the kitchen.

 

He waits for Derek and Scott to sit at the table before he goes to the cupboard and gets them snacks. He knows Scott likes Little Debbie’s and Derek likes pop tarts. He goes to the refrigerator and gives them both Cokes. He’s trying to be a good Alpha and touches both of them as much as possible as he gets them everything. He brings his dad a cup of iced tea and some new corn chips made with flaxseed. They’re actually not bad tasting for being healthy snacks. He sets a bowl of salsa in the middle of the table with another bowl of the flaxseed chips for Scott and Derek to eat after they’re done with their own snacks.

 

He gets another coke and dumps it into the sink with the rabbits. He washes his hands again and sits at the other head of the table. The other men settle and wait for him to speak.

 

He says: “While I respect each of you and your opinions on this matter, I am in no way looking for your approval. While it would be nice, I do not expect it. What I do expect is that you respect my decision on the matter. As I was telling my dad earlier, I have a boyfriend. He’s a werewolf and he’s claimed me.” Stiles flails his arm at them as he shows off the claiming bite Peter gave him. “I don’t expect anything to change once I’ve named this individual, including the fact that I’m your Alpha. In fact, I’m honored and hope to live up to the task. We’ll have to get back to that so you two can explain to me and dad how the fuck you choose a human as your Alpha.”

 

“In my defense,” Scott begins, “I didn’t know I did it until you flashed your Alpha eyes at me, which I don’t get, cuz like you’re – you’re human and all.” He finishes with a tilt of his head giving Stiles his puppy eyes.

 

He looks at Derek expectantly. “It was an accident. I realized I was an Omega when we were at the hospital and it turned out Uncle Peter was the Alpha. I didn’t feel a pack bond we used to share and it freaked me out.” Derek stops speaking and really it’s the most he’s said to Stiles or to anyone. The guy usually lets his eyebrows speak for him. He looks up at Stiles and says “I. You. You weren’t afraid of him. Your heartbeat was going at a jackrabbit’s pace, but there was no fear. That’s when I chose you as my Alpha.” Derek looks to the sheriff, then Scott and back at Stiles again. He shrugs wanting it to not be a big deal. Stiles can relate. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of getting back his memories earlier and thankfully, his dad had seen that and not said much on the matter.

 

Time to drop the bomb though and hope for the best. “Peter Hales’s claimed me as his mate.” He says as he’s looking at his dad. He’s not surprised by the resignation on the man’s face. His eyes are flicking back and forth to make sure his son is OK. Stiles doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed. Frankly, he expects more of a fight from him. He looks at Derek and the young man is talking with his eyebrows again. He’s also not surprised, but he’s got issues he’ll probably voice later, if ever.

 

Stiles is surprised when Derek says:

 

“The age of consent in California is 18.” He looks at the sheriff who’s nodding his head in agreement.

 

“Okaaay Derek. Thanks, but we’re not going there tonight. No, thank you.” Stiles says huffily as he looks to Scott. And there it is the disapproval he expected.

 

Scott’s another story, of course. The boy is looking at him like he just killed his puppy. He’s betrayed and hurt. “Scotty, buddy, I’m not doing this to hurt you. I know he bit you without your consent and I get that you want to be normal, dude, I do, but you really gotta look at this from the silver lining side of the situation. I mean, no more asthma, no more being the weak human, you’ve got super strength, super hearing.”

 

“And a super sensitivity to the full fucking moon, Stiles! I can barely control the wolf during nonfull moons, let alone on a full moon! Not to mention that this is all your fault, dude! If you hadn’t dragged me out there in the first place, none of this would have happened!” Scott’s eyes turn a bit yellow and his claws are out making dents on the table. His ears are starting to peak and his eyebrows have started to recede.

 

Derek’s got his hand on the back of Scott's neck before Stiles can even react. Stiles stands and uses his magic to flash his eyes from deep red to almost purple. The deepest Alpha eyes he can muster. Scott immediately whimpers and bares his neck. Stiles reaches out and steadies him with a hand over Derek’s and between the both of them help Scott get back to normal.

 

“Scotty, buddy, I’m sorry. Again. OK? Please forgive me. I’ve been making it up to you ever since it happened. Can’t you see that?” He asks and Scott’s face just falls. “I mean, I got you a hot girlfriend. I helped anchor you to her and now I’m going to be the best fucking Alpha you’ve ever seen. Please Scotty,” He continues as he pretends to not see the tears in Scott’s eyes. “You’re my brother and I need you to forgive me, so you can begin to forgive yourself. Do it for you. So you can begin to accept your wolf. You are literally making it worse for yourself if you don’t.” Scott’s looking away from him and he shakes his head yes. “Bee, tea, dubs, the sooner you tell Allison, the better it’ll be with you two. And no sex until I get you birth control tea for her.”

 

“Dude!” Scott yells, “Seriously? I mean, come on!” He huffs and crosses his arms, cheeks flaming red. Stiles laughs and looks at Derek and his dad who seem to wholeheartedly agree with him. He stands from the table and starts to work on dinner again. It’s late, but he’s got a sure-fire way to make sure the rabbit is cooked before it gets any later. He tells Derek to get his stuff from the car. The sheriff asks why after Derek is out of the house.

 

“Dad, werewolf hearing? He can probably hear you. But it’s because I told him he’ll be staying with us. It’s a werewolf thing. I have to be able to provide for him as my Beta. It’ll satisfy his wolf that his Alpha is providing for him.”

 

“I don’t see how you letting him stay at _my_ house constitutes providing for him!” The sheriff grumbles. Stiles just rolls his eyes. The sheriff gets up and goes to his office leaving him and Scott alone. Scott comes up to the kitchen sink and looks at the gore in disgust. Stiles raises his eyebrows at him because apparently, everyone but him can do the one eyebrow thing.

 

“I caught this rabbit for you, you know!” he says proudly. When he looks back at Scott, he’s got tears in his eyes again and a puppy face that melts Stiles’ heart. He goes back to the rabbit and puts it in a strainer to drain. He washes his hands and dries them on the dish towel as he reaches for a pot. He gets the avocado oil and puts it in the pan to heat.

 

Scott’s kept pace with him the whole time and Stiles looks at him. “Make the salad, buddy. It’s in the fridge.” Scott complies as Derek walks into the house with a gym bag and a box. He tells him in a normal tone of voice to take the spare bedroom. He also tells him where the sheets are located in case he wants fresh bedding. Stiles changes the bedding about once a month so they should be fresh, but werewolves, man. Whatever.

 

“Why is your dad asking my mom to come over for dinner?” Scott asks. Stiles thinks it’s because the sheriff will want Scott to tell her, but instead of telling Scott, he’ll let him figure it out on his own. Melissa probably already knows and is just waiting for Scott to tell her.

 

“Probably to come have dinner with us, Scotty. Hey,” he says with mischief in his eyes. “Maybe he’s finally going to make us official brothers!” Stiles says excitedly thinking of the prospect.

 

“No, Stiles, that’s not what’s happening here.” the Sheriff says coming back into the kitchen. “I just think it would be nice for her to be here to have your mother’s jackrabbit stew.” The man is subtle and Stiles can see right through him, but Scott will take a minute before he gets there.

 

“You should tell your mother, Scott,” Derek says as he comes to the kitchen. He stands right behind the sheriff’s seat and puts his hand on the man’s shoulder. That’s definitely a werewolf thing. At Scott’s awkward squawk and busting of the tomato in his hand, he moves to take the salad duties from him and tries to salvage it.

 

He’s standing really close to Scott trying to comfort him but the guy is seriously failing. He’s definitely been out of human contact for a while. Thank goodness for his dad and changing the subject.

 

“So Derek, maybe you can help me understand this werewolf claiming thing.” On second thought, maybe not.

 

“Why not choose a different topic, Dad?” Stiles says flailing his arms along with the tongs he’s holding. “I mean, come on, help out a brother over here. It’s bad enough I’ve got to deal with my own angst and it’s embarrassing enough without having to share it with the group!” He concludes as he goes back to browning the rabbit. He takes another pot from the cupboard and puts water in it to boil for the rice.

 

“What specifically do you want to know Sheriff?” Derek asks the helpful bastard.

 

“Well, Stiles mentioned that your Uncle isn’t the type to do forever, even though that’s what a claiming bite is. Maybe you can shed some light on what he means?” Derek looks at Stiles through narrowed eyes. He’s obviously confused by this statement, but Stiles just shrugs and continues to cook the rabbit.

 

“Well I don’t really know what Stiles meant by that, but I can tell you that if Uncle Peter claimed your son, then it’s for life. If Stiles thinks” Derek says pointedly looking at Stiles, “that he can cheat on him or be with someone else if my Uncle decides to stake another claim, or that he can just walk away anytime he wants, then Stiles has another thing coming.” Derek says with a self-satisfied huff.

 

Stiles is dumbfounded and he supposes that his self-esteem, or lack thereof, has more to do with his earlier statement than anything Peter’s done. He continues to busy himself with the stew now that it’s happily boiling in the pot. He’s lost in his train of thought for about fifteen minutes when he throws slices of frozen carrots and fresh celery in the pot. He adds onions and garlic to round out the taste.

 

The doorbell rings right around the time the soup is done. The sheriff, Scott, and Derek have all moved to the living room to watch TV. It’s very domestic and Stiles finds himself missing Peter even though it’s only been a few hours.

 

Melissa walks into the kitchen in her scrubs with a bottle of wine. Stiles greets her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He opens the bottle and pours her a glass as she sits at the head of the table. He mumbles for Derek and Scott to come set the table so they can eat. It turns out to be a nice dinner with everyone tucking into their dinner for the first few minutes.

 

Stiles knows the stew is good because of the noises both Melissa and John makes when they take the first bite. Derek and Scott make the most obscene sex noises that Stiles would rather never hear again so he knows he’s done right by them.

 

Scott’s even forgotten about having to tell his mom about his lycanthropy. Melissa is trying not to be too eager, but Stiles can tell she wants him to tell her. He decides to prod Scott subtly and when Derek tries to push it, Stiles kicks him under the table and flashes his Magic Alpha eyes at him to shut up before he ruins everything.

 

He thinks Melissa might have seen, but he doesn’t care enough to apologize. Scott finally gets it and braces himself for rejection. Instead, Melissa cries and hugs him. Stiles thinks his mother might have told both his father and Melissa about Scott.

 

Later he’s not surprised when his dad tells him that his mother did indeed have Scott’s fortune told too. Stiles wonders if that’s all and thinks it’s probably not, but his father won’t say much else on the matter so he’ll have to deal.

 

Overall it’s a good night and he doesn’t have to do the dishes so he counts that as a win. He drops onto his bed after showering and falls asleep almost immediately.


	6. Chapter Six: This is only the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter asks Stiles out to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some grammatical changes to this chapter.

  
Danny Mahealani is well liked, kind, attractive and intelligent. While his forte is in computer hacking, Danny’s going to be one heck of a witch. He designed a spell specifically to act like GPS. Using his sources on the web, he gets another witch to cast the spell on Kate. It’s really a curse of sorts with the way it leaves the victim vulnerable. They need her to be vulnerable for when they finally capture her. Danny gets things done as a hacker that is not even possible and that’s what makes him so formidable.

 

Danny's contact easily finds Kate Argent in Arizona using one of her locating spells. Danny pays her with a spell of his own. A hacker he finds on the dark web is then used to bug Kate’s car, her phone, her TV. 

 

Danny simply uses the existing NSA firmware and piggybacks on their feed to essentially put a GPS tracker on her. They are then able to track Kate literally anywhere. It ensures any cameras in her vicinity will record her all her movements. The feeds are then pushed to Stiles’ computer.

 

As soon as Stiles gets access to Kate’s feed, he watches her obsessively until Peter makes him stop to allow the others to help. They soon work out a schedule to watch her every move. When it’s Stiles on watch, he makes sure that Kate hits every red light, that anything automatic won’t work properly for her. It’s hilarious to watch as automatic doors don’t open for her, that automatic lights shut off instead of on when she walks in the door and that the homeless find her irresistible. It’s hilarious until she actually kicks a poor guy in the kidneys. The police come and she somehow gets off on some technicality.

 

Peter has been spending time with Jackson and living at Jackson’s house. Stiles is not jealous, definitely not. Jackson’s not so bad when they’re not in school. Stiles understands that Peter has to spend time with him. He’s got to learn how to control the wolf and spending time with Peter will somehow help Jackson once he takes the bite on his eighteenth.

 

Stiles is sitting at his computer desk with his knee bouncing trying not to think about Peter at Jackson’s house. He’s got five tabs open on his PC including a Google docs he’s currently working on for English.

 

He’s also got an open book on werewolves that Peter has let him borrow. It’s in archaic Latin that he’s successfully translating into a new notebook. He even has a Skype window open with Peter and they are discussing everything and nothing. Stiles is impressed when Peter is able to keep up with his train of thought. He’s the only one aside from his father who’s actually able to accomplish this feat.

 

Erica and Lydia are on his bed with Isaac trying to teach him chemistry. So far it’s working great but he’s not surprised because Lydia is a genius and can teach a cat to play fetch. Stiles keeps half an ear on their conversation as he works on the several things he’s got on his desk and PC.

 

One of the tabs starts blinking and he clicks on it. Kate is leaving the general store with a cart full of bags. “Spoil”. Stiles says with a wicked grin on his face. “Wheel,” he says after another beat. He watches as the cart’s front wheel breaks off suddenly and rolls away and the cart skids spectacularly to a stop knocking the wind out of Kate with an audible ‘wuff’ slipping past her lips involuntarily. It’s great and Stiles loves it. He lets out a little laugh as he goes back to his doc.

 

His phone starts trilling and he looks at the screen before he answers it. He tells Peter to hold on as he fishes for his phone from under a stack of papers.

 

“It’s Scott,” he says and he looks back at the bed to make eye contact with Lydia. He can almost hear Peter’s heart stop and he’s sure he would if he had werewolf hearing. Lydia stops speaking and motions the other two to do the same even though they’ve all stopped speaking.

 

“Hey! What’s the word, Scotty?” he yells into the phone, putting it on speaker and standing up too quickly making the desk chair slam to the floor. He grumbles a crap and clumsily rights it before he listens to Scott on the other end.

 

“It’s a nickname only you can call me, Stiles.” Scott laughs into the phone. It’s an old joke he and Stiles have been sharing since their favorite show introduced an ancient Angel that doesn’t know how to interact with humans. They both cackle hysterically into the phone for a few minutes until getting control of themselves. “So, listen, bro, you want to hang out this Saturday? I’ve been ditched by my girlfriend. Allison’s got some family thing and we haven’t hung out in a while.” Stiles can hear the sheepish way he says the last part. He’s looking out the window at the tree right outside it.

 

“Ha, you get ditched and immediately think of me? Awe, I’m really flattered, buddy. I am, but what if I’ve got plans? I mean, you know, I’m awesome. So someone else might have clued in on this fact. Shit, I could have gotten werewolf married to a 40-year-old Alpha bent on revenge for all the attention you’ve been paying me.” Stiles says trying not to sound bitter, knowing that Scott will probably not take him seriously. Scott, to his relief, of course, doesn’t because he just scoffs.

 

“Come on bro. That’s old news! I’m sorry, are you ever going to let that go? I know now, OK? I know I’ve been an asshole by ignoring you, but in my defense, Allison is really great and she's my first girlfriend. But that’s not the only thing, she’s smart and nice and she’s hot…” Scott says and before Stiles knows it, the boy is waxing poetic about his lady love.

 

Stiles, of course, let’s him and while Scott’s going on and on about Allison, he types a message to Peter to get Allen Deaton to call in Scott to work on Saturday. 

 

It’ll keep Scott busy while the Sheriff escorts Stiles and Peter to the Argents’ to work out a treaty. He’s trying to keep Scott’s secret from Allison, but Stiles thinks the Hunter might know about Scott already.

Scott is still going on about Allison and again not realizing anything is wrong, as usual when Stiles cuts him off and agrees to hang with him on Saturday. While they are solidifying plans for bing game playing and movies, Stiles hears Scott's home phone in the background. He tells Stiles to hold on while he answers the house phone. Stiles looks out the window for a bit before he turns around. He doesn’t look at anyone as he turns to his desk. A text from Peter confirms that Deaton’s come through for them for once. Scott will have to work on Saturday so their plans will have to wait.

Scott tells him as much when he finally gets back on the phone so Stiles pretends to be disappointed while being elated that this will work out great for their plans. They hang up and decide to reschedule for Sunday. Stiles isn't going to hold his breath.

“Well Sweetheart, that works out well for us and kudos on proving your theory again,” Peter says. Stiles can hear his sincerity. It makes his breathing fast and his heart hitches. Of course, he blushes up to his ears when he hears the praise. He shakes his head at how pathetic he feels and does his best to remember that he doesn't care. He doesn't. He. Does Not.

But. He can't help it. His mother passed away some time ago and left him with an overwhelming need to please. What with her verbal and mental abuse coupled with a father who is an alcoholic that works too much.  
Or is he a workaholic who drinks too much? Whatever. Either way, you say it, Stiles is pretty much a perfect sub in the making. He just hopes Peter Hale won't ever stop praising him.

Granted, when he does stop and Stiles is resigned to the “when” part of that statement, then he'll have to go to some pretty heavy therapy sessions to get over the heartbreak.

“Yes, sir, it looks like it.” Stiles suddenly feels like babbling, but he refrains and starts fidgeting once he's back in his chair. He starts straightening the things on his desk. He moves over to his bookshelf, rolling on the desk chair, and starts rearranging the books there.

This is what they do when they’re not together. They often stay silent just listening to the other breathe. Stiles always initiates the calls and if he weren’t so pathetic, he’d stop. But he is pathetic so sitting silently to his Peter help Jackson meditate is what he’ll do until the foreseeable future.

He then moves over to the wall of posters he’s used for his contingency plans. He's created initial plans to kill off the last three people on Peter’s revenge list on a separate poster. He's in front of that poster, now. Obsessing. Peter must somehow know because not even five minutes pass before he speaks.

“Stiles, my darling boy.” Peter starts. “will you be a dear and stop obsessing?” he asks politely. And Stiles wants to say that it's fond, but he doesn't, because he knows Peter doesn't think of him in a fond kind of way. Peter Hale is not the kind of person who is fond of anyone but Peter Hale.

Stiles is a means to an end for Peter. Stiles is waiting for the other shoe to drop when Peter realizes what a liability Stiles is. Stiles is determined to make that later if ever at all, but he knows the when is coming and until then, he'll enjoy what's given.

Stiles lets out a breath, resigned. “Okaaay, creeper wolf. But I reserve the right to obsess later. Besides, if I don't obsess, then who will?” He asks failing his arms wildly as he hears Peter let out a huff. He shoves his fidgeting hands in his pockets and continues to talk to Peter. “Could I just go over it one last time, though?” He asks not waiting for a reply. “We’ll go to the Argents and work out the treaty with the Argent Matriarch. Then we can move on the remaining three Argents without guilt or fear of retribution. If Christopher Argent is anything like his father, then we'll bide our time until we can strike. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.” Stiles finishes.

“I’d like to take you to dinner, too. If you’re willing.” Peter says after a beat. It's almost as if he wasn't even listening to Stiles, but Stiles is sure that he was. Stiles can hear the smirk on Peter's face and he completes an epic eye roll as he laughs. It’s a good laugh that relaxes him, letting the tension roll off his back.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I gotta go, Creeper Wolf, so I’ll talk to you, later OK?” He says with fondness in his voice.

“OK sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Peter says before he hangs up from the Skype call. It’s only then that Stiles looks up to meet Lydia’s eyes. She’s smiling and he knows it’s because he’s smiling. He feels good despite all his doubts. He shrugs his shoulders and rolls back to his desk. He hears Lydia start to explain chemistry again in her soft but demanding voice.


	7. Chapter Seven: And there it stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a tribunal has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not BETA by anyone. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I've made some grammatical changes since I first posted this fic.

Stiles is standing at the Argent’s front door expecting the worst, but hoping for the best. It all points to the worst. He’s spent the past five minutes of the morning going around the house constructing protective runes for the Argent home. Afterall, Scotty’s girlfriend lives here along with her father.

 

Stiles knows that Allison is in the know about the supernatural world. He suspected that she is the Matriarch and that she knows about Scott, but Scott was not convinced that telling her about him was the best idea. He’s dropped it because Stiles is more wolf than Scott and can magic any necessary “proof” the Argents will want him to show them.

 

Stiles knows her Disney princess act is just that: an act. It’s not just one or two things that are off about her. It’s in the way she’s hyper vigilant when she thinks no one is watching. It’s how she’s assessing the room when she walks into it as if expecting someone will jump her. It’s in the way she’s planning an escape from any situation. Stiles is simultaneously as jealous of her as he is proud of her.

 

Stiles has told Scott a few times that he should just grow some cajones and tell her about his lycanthropy, but Scott is stubborn and afraid. He really likes Allison and doesn’t believe it when Stiles tells him she’s a hunter and that she probably already knows. That she might just be using him to get to the pack. Stiles also told him that if he doesn’t accept his wolf that it’ll go bad for him, but Scott has stopped listening to Stiles and it's not the first time nor will it be his last.

 

Scott’s taken a page from Stiles’ book and has decided to ignore everything. And of course, everything will be OK.

 

Christopher Argent opens the door after the first ring of the doorbell. He’s dressed in a blue dress shirt that’s open at the collar. His face has a five o’clock shadow and it’s only eight in the morning. Stiles thinks the man can't help being hirsute. It's his burden in life to walk around with a permanent five o’clock shadow like it's Stiles’ lot in life to walk around pale and skinny. Chris Argent has got to walk around looking unfairly good looking, too. If Stiles didn’t know the man was a hunter, he’d think he was a werewolf, but that’s absurd because Peter is a werewolf and he’s not as hirsute as hunter and Peter is a born wolf. So obviously one thing has nothing to do with the other. And Stiles is rambling in his own head. He’s got to stop it and get back to the matter at hand.

 

Stiles is glad to be standing behind his dad. He realizes that he and Peter are flanking him and he stands up straight when Argent moves his piercing gaze to Stiles. Argent had spent an inordinate amount of time staring at Peter. There’s a hunger there that Stiles realizes is lust only because he’s seen that same hunger in his own eyes. He’s surprised because the man is a Hunter and is supposed to hate werewolves. Maybe the man is different than his family, after all.

 

Argent purses his lips as he hones in on Stiles’ wrist. Namely, the claiming bite he’s spied there. Stiles resists the urge to fidget. Argent looks Stiles in the eye before he passes an assessing look over the rest of him. Stiles doesn’t hope to meet muster because he knows he’s a scrawny, too thin teen who tends to talk too much and happens to be an asshole.

 

Argent finally lets them in the house and walks them to a room with comfortable looking couches. There’s a fireplace at one side of the room with six chairs around it. It’s a big room that has a bar on the other side of it with bar stools. Stiles wishes he could drink because he feels like he needs the liquid courage. Not that he knows what that is or what it means, but it sounds good.

 

Three women come into the room from another side of the house. Stiles thinks it must be the kitchen, but isn’t sure since he’s never been there before. The older woman of the three is French. She’s about sixty and has arthritis on her left hip. She is the eldest Matriarch on the Hunter Council. The second oldest of the women is about forty-five. She’s got high blood pressure and four kids. The oldest is still breastfeeding if the stains on her shirt are any indication.

 

The last and youngest woman is thirty. She’s a lesbian trying to adopt a baby. Her partner would probably settle for a teen with bipolar disorder. Stiles has decided not to share any of these details with anyone. He likes knowing shit other people don’t know.

 

Allison comes in from another room. Stiles is immediately on notice. He’s right, of course. She’s the matriarch. A good one if Stiles can tell anything from what he sees. She’s strong, demanding and her word is law. Best of all, though, is that she’s got Gerard, Victoria, and Kate in the basement.

 

“Gentlemen, ladies,” Allison says when everyone turns to her. “Let me introduce everyone to the room.” She points to Stiles and says: “This is Marcin “Stiles” Stilinski. He is the Alpha Mate to Alpha Peter Hale, Emissary of the Hale Pack as well as the Alpha to John Stilinski, a human, Melissa McCall, a human, Derek Hale, a werewolf and Scott McCall a werewolf.” Stiles bows and makes eye contact with every one ending with a pointed, but proud look on Allison’s face. She bows in return and turns to Peter.

 

“This is Alpha Peter Hale. He is the Alpha Mate to Stiles Stilinski, the Alpha to Lydia Martin, a banshee, Danny Mahealani, an apprentice witch to Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd III, a human, Erica Reyes, a human, Jackson Whittemore, a human, and Isaac Lahey, a human.” Peter bows to her after the introduction. He’s equally impressed and has no qualms about showing it to her.

 

Allison bows, bypassing the sheriff and introduces her own father instead. “This is Christopher Argent, my left hand.” Her father bows his head at her and the rest of the group. Allison moves on to the youngest of the three women.

 

“This is Margaret Argent, a human and member of the Council of Hunters. She manages the Americas” They bow to each other and Allison turns to the thirty-year-old woman. “This is Marie-Helene Argent, a human and member of the Council of Hunters. She manages Europe.” They too bow at each other.

 

Allison turns to the last woman to be introduced, but she doesn’t say anything. The woman speaks instead. Her voice is strong despite her age and Stiles really isn’t sure what he was thinking it would sound like, maybe the green witch from Oz, but he’s not expecting it to sound so clear and commanding.

 

“I am Jamie Argent and I am a Druid and Council member of Hunters. I am here n an unofficial capacity to ensure the truth is spoken by all present. This is Allison Argent, the Matriarch for the Argent family as well as a member of the Council of Hunters. She manages all the hunters globally.” Allison bows to her and points to the sheriff.

 

“This is Sheriff John Stilinski, who is here in an unofficial capacity to present evidence against Gerard Argent, Victoria Argent, and Kate Argent,” Allison says, bowing to the Sheriff. The sheriff smiles at her, but he doesn’t bow. He just nods his head at her. ”First before we begin, may I offer any refreshments?” she points to the bar and heads behind it. No one moves and everyone is just looking around at each other. Allison’s got her Disney Princess smile on her face.

 

“Oh for Peter’s sake!” Stiles yells, startling everyone with his flailing arms. He walked to the bar and smiled at Allison while producing a match from between his thumb and forefinger. Catching it in his mouth successfully when he throws it in the air. “Gimme a scotch, neat, dollface,” Stiles says in his best James Cagney voice, which is shit, but it breaks the tension in the room. Allison giggles and just gives him a soda.

 

“You may be an Alpha, but you’re still not old enough to drink.” She says and winks. “Alpha Hale, what can I get you?” She’s absolutely charming and if he already wasn’t falling for Peter, she’d give him a good run for his money. Best friend’s girl or not, Allison is BAMF.

 

“May I please have an ever clear and soda, Matriarch Argent?” Peter says formally. This seems to break the rest of the ice because the rest of the adults crowd around the bar. Chris heads behind the bar too and starts to serve drinks. Allison is giving the sheriff a scotch neat and Stiles laughs. He points to his nose at Allison and she laughs.

 

Stiles feels good for the first time and can’t help the smile spreading over his face. Allison comes over with her own soda once everyone is served.

 

“Scott gave you the birth control tea?” Stiles ask, eyebrows raised to the top of his hairline and tilting his head to the side. She smiles, her dimples showing fully.

 

“Yeah, Scott gave me the birth control tea. But you know Scott. He didn’t even explain it to me and just expected me to drink it. I drink Lipton tea so when he asks if I drank the tea, I can truthfully say yes.” She smiles slyly. She looks so innocent that Stiles can’t help but laugh.

 

Stiles laughs with her at his friends’ naivete. She’s taking it well and Stiles is relieved. It could have turned out so differently or tragically. 

 

Stiles gets a wicked thought and looks at Peter, but he just shakes his head no. Allison is looking at the sheriff so she misses the look they share.

 

Stiles supposes he can play a trick on Scott without their help. It’ll serve him right for all the shit he’s given Stiles about becoming a werewolf.

 

“Pet, you will not play any tricks on that poor boy,” Peter says with a hand on his back. “He’s your best friend. It’s time you forgive him so you can both get back to being brothers.” Stiles rolls his eyes; his mouth is all lips as he pouts, at Peter. 

 

Stiles puts his head on the man’s chest. Peter kisses the top of his head which should piss off Stiles because he hates that shit. But he doesn’t. He loves it. Instead, he moves into the kiss and sighs happily.

 

Damn.

 

Stiles is so gone for this guy. It’s really going to hurt when Peter breaks up with him. Like really hurt. Stiles stiffens in Peter's’ arms before he pushes away from him. His heart beat jackrabbits to an impossibly faster beat that has Peter looking at him curiously. “Sorry, PDA just seemed inappropriate right then.” He says by way of explanation.

 

“Since when do you care what people think?” Peter asks. This stops Stiles’ heart all together before it jackrabbits to its normally fast beating. He smiles a slow wicked grin and thinks yeah, Stiles, since when do you care what people think? Stop trying to keep yourself from falling more in love with him. There’s nothing you can do about it now. It’s too late. When he leaves, he’ll leave with your heart on his sleeve. There will be no heartache because he’ll take your heart with him. So continue to fall and don’t worry about him catching you. He won’t. Who cares. Let yourself love him. It’s his due and only you can ensure he gets it.

 

“You’re right, Peter,” Stiles says as he snakes his arms around Peter’s neck gives him a chaste kiss. Peter seems to want more, but Stiles is all too aware of the sheriff standing on the other side of the bar talking to Jamie Argent.

 

Just as Stiles is letting Peter into his mouth, the sheriff clears his throat. Stiles smiles into the kiss and pulls back reluctantly. Kissing Peter chastely one last time. He opens his eyes and can't help but smirk. 

 

Peter looks absolutely wrecked. His hair is all over the place from where Stiles had his fingers in it. He tries to smooth it, but it’s no use. Peter smirks at what he’s done to Stiles and takes one of his hands off Stiles' hip and runs it through his hair. It’s not perfect, but it’s better than the mess Stiles had made of it.

 

He looks over to the sheriff sheepishly and the man just shakes his head. He immediately apologizes for the interruption of the conversation he'd been having with Jamie. Stiles thinks she must have been really good looking when she was younger. Her blond hair is pulled into a bun with two strands escaping the bun to curl around her face. It’s obvious that she colors it with henna color. She still looks good for an older lady. If Stiles didn’t know for sure that she’s sixty, he would think that she was at least early thirties.

 

Lydia would kill for the heels on her feet. They’re designer Italian and so are the clothes she’s wearing. The black dress pants look like they were made for her. Stiles is willing to bet that they were. The red blouse is subtle in its simplicity. She’s a classy lady, but she would easily be at home at a dive bar. She’s got that look.

 

Stiles is staring and she’s staring right back at him. Her look is as assessing of him as he is of her. Stiles blinks and looks away from her when he feels Peter’s hand squeeze his hip. Stiles lets out a small sigh as he turns his attention to Peter.

 

But Peter isn't worried about Stiles and his staring contest. Peter is busy with his own starring contest with none other than Christopher Argent. And there it is, the shoe Stiles has been waiting for has finally dropped. Peter has found his true mate.

 

Theoretically, when Stiles thought he’d be ready, he was sure it wouldn’t hurt this much, but he’s never been in love and this is his first relationship so it comes as a bit of a surprise that it does hurt this much.

 

The tiny part of him that didn’t remember living a lifetime of harrowing experiences that matured him and made him disciplined, that part of him is devastated. That tiny bit of himself that still, all selfish Stiles is heartbroken. But Marcin is back and instead of tensing in Peter’s hold, the part of him that’s Marcin relaxes into it and just stares at Chris.

 

That part of him sees this is an opportunity. This is the best case scenario because the claim Peter made on Stiles was just a claim and while it was accepted by Stiles, Peter had made no further move to complete the actual bond that would mean they were married.

 

Stiles takes it personally when he sees Peter looking at Chris as if Chris is the only one who exists. Stiles supposes that is the case, but he doesn’t get to explore this new development because just then Allison claps her hands.

 

Once she has the room's attention she says: “OK, I think it’s time to go see the accused. They're in the basement, so if you’ll follow me, we’ll get this tribunal started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alluding to Stetopher as I like that dynamic and how it works for all three characters.


	8. Chapter Eight: This might be it, but it's not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a moment where this might be it, but then it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some grammatical changes only. the story remains the same.

The basement is like no other he’s ever seen. This is no man cave, at least none like any Stiles has seen and he’s seen a lot. Getting lost on the internet is no joke. It can only be described as a torture chamber. And right in the middle is Victoria, Gerard, and Kate.

 

“Fucking Gerard,” Stiles says, no hint of chagrin or judgment, says it like a statement, a matter of fact instead of the expletive it would be normally from anyone else's lips.

 

“Language!” John yells from the stairs. Stiles rolls his eyes and mouths sorry to his dad. He ignores Allison and her fake scandalized face.

 

By the look on Kate's face, that's exactly what it is. Apparently, Gerard Argent's depravity knows no bounds. From what Stiles can tell, Gerard has been fucking Kate for a while, maybe even before she was physically ready. The pedophile probably drove her crazy by the looks of it.

 

Stiles won’t judge, though. After all, he’s a sixteen-year-old boy in a relationship with a magical being twice his age plotting to kill one of the three captives. Well, let's face it, all of the captives.

 

Gerard’s smug look will soon be wiped from his face if Stiles has anything to say about it. What a pleasure it’s going to be when Stiles makes the old man beg for his life. Stiles sneers at the old man which makes the corner of Gerard’s mouth twitch into a micro expression of a frown.

 

Stiles would have missed that expression had it only been a few weeks earlier. Now he sees it plain as day and he can’t be happier. Stiles can’t help the smile that starts spreading across his face.

 

“You’re a very observant boy,” Victoria says on the other side of Gerard. Gerard looks at her proudly. Stiles would even call that look fond if it were anyone but Gerard. Stiles moves his attention to Victoria.

 

Victoria looks smug too. She’s been fucking him too and she doesn’t think Stiles knows. Well, he’s not going to dissuade her of that notion. Besides, there are Chris’ feelings to consider and the man doesn’t deserve to hear about this from Stiles. That’s not his secret to tell.

 

Stiles can’t help but look over at Chris. Damn, that sucks. Because Chris already knows.

 

Stiles has the dawning realization that Chris is just as observant as Stiles. Stiles is pleasantly surprised. The man has been militarily trained from birth. Well, he’s certainly proving to be much smarter than his good looks imply. He’s a good match for Peter. Chris will be able to challenge Peter in ways Stiles can’t.

 

“I see the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree, hmm, Gerard?” Peter asks raising his right eyebrow.

 

Stiles looks at Peter who has a smug look of his own on his face. Of course, he’s proud of his own comment. Stiles isn’t surprised by that look. Peter has a sense of humor that rivals Stiles’, but Stiles raises both his eyebrows at the man. Stiles can’t help roll his eyes at him.

 

“Ewe.” Allison hisses under her breath. Stiles’ eyes jump over to her. She’s looking at her mother in disgust. She probably doesn’t think anyone can hear, but Stiles does and he’s pretty sure Peter does too by the look of mirth on his face. It takes all his will not to laugh.

 

Allison looks over at him; blushes and shrugs her shoulders then claps her hands. “OK then!” She says by way of breaking the tense silence that followed Peter’s statement.

 

Stiles looks over at his father who has schooled his features into passive stoicism. The rest of the group has already recovered whatever reactions they had.

 

“Just so we’re clear” Allison continues, “about this tribunal, we’re not here for a trial. The decision of their guilt has already been made. We’re here for the sentencing.”

 

There are gasps from the three captives, Stiles, and his father. Stiles looks at Peter and realizes this is why he had that smug look. It wasn’t just the snide comment and it wasn’t aimed at Gerard’s depravity. It was aimed at their doomed status. More so that Peter already knew they wouldn’t get out of this tribunal unscathed.

 

Stiles tries not to fist pump as he listens to Victoria and Gerard start to protest loudly. Kate actually growls and fights against her restraints. “You won’t get away with this!” Kate screams above everyone else.

 

Stiles is surprised but is glad they don’t have to go through a long drawn out trial of exhausting testimony to prove them guilty. He stares at Allison until she looks at him. He mouths thank you as the three Argents argue for their release. Allison nods her head in response.

 

“Silence!” She yells firmly looking back at the three prisoners. The trio makes no other sound except the snapping of their mouths shutting abruptly. Looking offended at Allison’s audacity to make them be silent, they recover quickly and their lips start to open to make fresh protestations, but no sound is released from their still moving mouths. They look at each other in confusion as they try to make any sound come out of their throats. They start working harder against their restraints.

 

“Thank you, Jamie,” Allison says as she nods her head at Jamie who smiles and nods back at her. Allison is very pleased and her face is sporting her damnably cute dimples as she grins in satisfaction. Allison turns her attention to Stiles. “You’re not the only one with Google-Fu, Stiles.” Allison winks at him with a sly smile. “I did some research of my own when I got the file accusing them of murder. I was able to find more information and well, they are serial murderers.

 

It seems they didn’t limit their decimation of werewolves and other supernatural beings to the states. They were a global threat. Started in France when Gerard was fifteen. He’s been making himself rich in the process.” She continues as she paces closer to her grandfather. With a purse of her lips as she narrows her eyes at Gerard, she turns around and smiles at Stiles.

 

Stiles’ smiles back at her when his attention is caught by Gerard. The old man stops his movements and narrows his eyes at the back of her head and tries to speak. No noise comes out of his mouth as he tries to sputter a defense. He claps his mouth shut and struggles harder against his restraints.

 

Allison is clearly disgusted by them. Gerard looks as if he’s about to pop a coronary. The vein on his forehead throbbing. Kate is smirking and looking pleased with herself while Victoria looks oddly regal and self-righteous. Victoria doesn’t think she did anything wrong. Stiles doesn’t know what irks him more.

 

Self-righteous. Of course.

 

Victoria and Scott would have made great friends if Scott weren’t a werewolf. Or if he weren’t trying to fuck Victoria’s daughter. Not that Victoria has any say in the matter now, though, if she ever did have a say.

 

“I’ve arranged for those that remained loyal to them to reach an untimely demise,” Chris says quietly from right behind and to the left of Stiles. “To be clear, they’re all going to die. As you know, any wealth they held will go to the counsel.” Chris is looking at the trio, but he’s oddly calm and stoic, almost as if he doesn’t feel anything for them.

 

Stiles doesn’t know the man, but he can see the tenseness of his shoulders, the straight line of his ramrod straight back which has gotten impossibly straighter as he spoke. The man is obviously in pain. It makes Stiles feel like shit because Stiles had felt jealous of what Chris had shared with Peter. Stiles realizes he shouldn’t feel jealous of this man. This man deserves better than jealousy or pity.

 

Stiles feels Peter’s heat along his back, his hand on his neck is comforting. Stiles returns his attention to the prisoners and relaxes into the comfort. He finds the hand on his neck is anchoring him. He can feel the heat of Peter’s hand as Peter squeezes his neck. It’s good.

 

Really good. It feels right.

 

Chris has stepped closer to stand directly behind Stiles now. Stiles can feel the heat of his body and the strength it represents. He moves his eyes over to Victoria. She’s got an angry look on her face and her lips are pinched so hard Stiles thinks she might hurt herself.

 

Victoria is taking this as a sign that Chris is standing with Stiles or more likely that he’s standing with Peter. She’s mad at Chris for standing with his old lover. No, she’s mad that Chris chose a werewolf over her. Well if that isn’t irony, Stiles doesn’t know what is.

 

Stiles looks at Gerard who is struggling in earnest with his restraints. Gerard is still trying to make himself heard despite the futility of it.

 

When Stiles looks at Kate he’s amazed at her change. She’s even angrier than Victoria if that’s possible, but where Victoria is a quiet anger, Kate seems to be trying to scream her head right off her shoulders. Her hair is flying into her face making her look rabid. She struggles with fervor.

 

Stiles feels Chris step closer to him to stand directly behind Stiles. Chris puts his hand in the small of Stiles’ back. Chris sighs contentedly. Stiles hears Peter sigh in relief. Stiles can’t help the Cheshire Cat grin that spreads across his face. Stiles knows the difference between the two sets of sighs. It seems that they have made a decision about their future. This is the best outcome if it’s what Stiles thinks it is.

 

“Dad?” Allison asks tentatively. Looking from the prisoners to Chris. She seems to accept the stand her father’s made but it seems she won’t mention it. “I can accompany them instead. If you'd rather not deal with this.” Allison says moving her hand over the condemned. Chris smiles sadly and shakes his head.

 

“No, sweetheart, I've got this. I have to finish this.” He says firmly, brooking no argument, putting a reassuring hand on Allison’s shoulder.

 

The sheriff approaches Stiles then. He’s looking worriedly at Stiles trying to detect something in Stiles' face. Stiles smiles.

 

“Dad, thanks for all your help with this. You don’t know how much it’s meant to me. I’m really glad you’re here.” Stiles says as his father pulls him into a hug. Stiles tightens his arms around the man. The sheriff has been exceptionally patient during this whole thing. He feels safe in his arms. The smell of his subtle aftershave is familiar and comforting.

 

“I love you, kiddo. I’m glad I could help, but I think you should let me take it from here, don’t you?” The sheriff asks.

 

“No, dad. This is… You don’t get to try them for murder with the way we’ve collected evidence and this is the way it’s done. If we bring this to light, the supernatural will be in danger of being exposed. That’s why Allison’s counsel exists.

 

Well, it’s now her counsel because she’s the boss of it, but these are the rules. They exist for a reason. She’s not the only one who has to abide by these rules, but she’ll enforce them. And this is her decision.” Stiles says in a rush trying to get out what it means for them to follow through with the sentence Allison decreed.

 

“Thanks, Stiles. Sheriff, my dad will go with Stiles and ensures that these three won’t hurt anyone again.” Allison says as she looks at the sheriff. “This is the way it has to be and we’ll be working with the supernatural now to maintain order and ensure it stays hidden. But for now, my dad will go with Stiles wherever he wants. Stiles?” Allison says turning to Stiles. “To deal with them.” She gestures sweeping her arm to the trio. “Do with them what you wish. All three of them. I trust you to manage this. I don't want to know and your dad will stay here. He definitely doesn't want or need to know.” Allison says with finality. She motions the group towards the stairs as she grabs hold of the sheriff’s arm.

 

“Wait.” The sheriff says as he pulls Stiles from Peter and Chris. He looks back at them and then back at Stiles. “So, ah, polyamory?” His father says not bothering to lower his voice. He probably knows there is no secrecy with werewolf super hearing.

 

Stiles blushes to his ears he’s so embarrassed. He looks at Allison almost asking her permission, but she’s just smiling eagerly. She nods her head and Stiles releases a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. Stiles looks back at his father. The man who raised him despite his grief, despite his alcoholism and workaholism. (Is that a word? Probably not. )He can’t hold back now.

 

“Yeah, it seems so,” Stiles says with a shy grin on his face. “It looks like I’ve got two of the best of both my favorite superhero and super villain. I’m in a relationship with Batman and the Joker.”

 

“Right. Of course, you are.” The sheriff says shaking his head. “Just, don’t let them pressure you into anything and be safe. And yeah, I could protest and say wait, but I know you, kid. Just don’t let me catch you.”

 

“Dad! Come on!” Stiles says pleadingly. He can feel Peter holding his laughter at bay. Just barely. The heat Stiles feels on his face moves to his ears and neck. Right now he really wishes he could die from self-combustion. It would be a much better death than from the embarrassment he feels. This is never a conversation he should be ever having with his father. Ever.

 

Then the sheriff looks at Peter first then at Chris, then back to narrow his eyes at Peter. “Not in my house, Hale.” He finishes as he turns back to Stiles. “Oh, who am I kidding. That means you, kid! Not at the house! And no, you don’t get to move out until you graduate and you will graduate.” He says with finality.

 

“Oh, my g...Dad yes, please anything as long as we stop discussing this!” Stiles says covering his face with his hands. He doesn’t even dare to see what the rest of the group is doing. He doesn’t dare hope they can’t hear because his father is being anything but quiet.

 

“Fine, kiddo, just, just be safe.” The sheriff finally says pulling Stiles into a bear hug. Stiles smiles as he wraps his arms around his dad. It feels really good to get his blessing. He’ll probably tease him mercilessly about it later, but Stiles will take it. It has been him and his dad for such a long time that Stiles feels bittersweet about it.

 

“I love you, dad,” Stiles mumbles into his chest as his father gives him a final squeeze and pat on the back. The sheriff kisses his temple and mumbles his love back at Stiles. The sheriff puts his arm out to Allison who takes her hand and puts it on his arm.

 

The sheriff looks resigned, but fond before he disappears up the stairs. Stiles notices that Jamie is the only one who seems to want to protest, but in the end, decides to say nothing and she too disappears up the stairs. Leaving Allison to stand at the top before she gives a final nod then wave. The door closes softly behind her.

 

And just like that, they’re gone. Stiles can finally think about what he’s going to do to make the trio pay for what they’ve done. Stiles tries to be angry but just finds that he’s relieved.

 

Stiles turns to the trio until they are in front of him. Not taking his eyes off them, Stiles takes a handful of mountain ash from the bag at his side. Stiles chances a look at Peter and says, “You might want to cover your mouth.”

 

The mountain ash leaves his hand in a spray before Peter can even respond. It surrounds the trio and is so thick that they can’t be seen through the barrier. All three of them look up and around themselves then each other before they can no longer be seen. Peter sneezes once.

 

“It’s sound proof so they can’t hear us now,” Stiles says with a gleam in his eye. “OK! Let’s move them to the van. And by we, I mean you, Chris, because I’m no way near as strong as you and that’s mountain ash, so you know, Peter can’t touch it. We’re going to the Nemeton. It’s gee-oh-tea time.” Stiles says excitedly rubbing his hands together, like an evil villain.

 

Stiles looks at Chris expectantly. Chris raises an eyebrow at him. Then rolls his eyes as he moves to Victoria. The mountain ash has settled close to their bodies making them look like weird black mannequins. They are not even squirming.

 

Stiles watches as the man releases her from the bindings to then carries Victoria into the van. Stiles waits impatiently moving from foot to foot babbling incessantly about the new trilogy of books he’s just finished reading.

 

If Stiles has been wondering for quite some time why Peter made no overt moves to take Stiles as Peter’s mate, Stiles is sure it’s because of this amazing silver fox working tirelessly to get his family into a van that will surely drive them to their demise. Stiles is suddenly moved to silence and his body goes entirely still.

 

Stiles knows he’s been staring for too long when Peter growls pulls him into a rough werewolf hug. Stiles doesn’t fight the embrace, but his arms flail aimlessly before he settles. He can’t even move his feet to try to back away from the man because even though Peter is a little bit shorter than Stiles, Peter still has werewolf strength. And. Peter is still growling menacingly.

 

Stiles could easily call up his magic to give himself superhuman strength, but this is Peter, the person to whom Stiles belongs. This is what being “yours” means to Stiles. Whatever Peter wants to do to Stiles then Peter can do them. Even if that means death at Peter’s hands.

 

Stiles has been tense in Peter’s arms but then he relaxes into an embrace and says, “I’m yours, Peter. Yours alone.” Stiles bends his knees and pushes up to wrap his legs around the man.

 

Peter doesn’t even react except to start purring. Stiles pushes his face into Peter’s neck. He smells good and Stiles inhales his scent greedily. He hates to admit this, but Stiles is touched starved and it’s been a long time since Peter has let him come close enough for such a simple thing as a hug.

 

But Stiles doesn’t want to get distracted. He wants to keep his promise to Peter. Chris has already helped them with Gerard’s crew. Now he’s helping them to cut the head of the beast.

 

It’s apropos, really, that Peter’s old lover is here helping them dismantle a criminal enterprise created to decimate a whole species and his new soon to be lover was the one to bring about the end of that enterprise by disposing of the head or heads as it were.

 

“You know,” Stiles says into Peter’s neck. Peter is nuzzling him as he purrs. “I find it impossibly endearing that you’re jealous.” Peter harumphs at that statement.

 

“I’ll have you know, my dear boy, I’m not jealous. I was merely marking what’s mine.” Stiles squawks as Peter squeezes his butt. Stiles laughs as he lifts his head to look at Peter incredulously.

 

“Riiiiight. I read that whole situation incorrectly. How incredibly dull of me.” Stiles says with a smirk.

 

“Yes, do try to restrain yourself. Now off you go, Pet. Chris is done and we must be on our way.” Peter says as he extricates himself from Stiles. Stiles rolls his eyes and makes his way to the van.

 

Stiles meets Chris’ eyes as Chris closes the back of the van door. It makes a final dull thud. Stiles smiles as he gets into the van. He opens his phone and accesses the book he's been reading.

 

He can see Chris and Peter discussing something. Before he realizes how he's doing it or that he's doing it at all, Stiles is reading their lips.

 

“Peter,” Chris says nodding to Peter and walking away from the van. Stiles supposes it's to get some semblance of privacy.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Peter asks.

 

“This?” Chris asks raising an eyebrow. “I would not be here if I wasn't sure. That's, I mean if you will still have me.” He finishes haltingly.

 

Stiles looks down and starts to read. He doesn’t think the conversation that’s occurring just outside the van is for him. He gets to the part of Martin’s book where Bran goes into the Children of the Forest tree. He then goes to YouTube and finds Da Vinci's Demons episode where Da Vinci saves the Turk. He’ll need to look at the Turk’s injuries as well as the contraption Vlad used to trap the Turk.

 

He waits in the van researching so when Peter and Chris come to the van Stiles has an idea for when they arrive at the Nemeton.

 

Peter looks at him in the back of the van. “Ready, Sweetheart?” the wolf asks him.

 

“I’m ready.” he says smiling at Peter.

 

"Let's roll!" Stiles says to Chris, raising his hand and circling it in the air in a 'let's roll' motion. Chris just shakes his head, starts the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I stole some things from lots of places.  
> gee-oh-tea time is Game of Thrones  
> Da Vinci's Demons is a TV series.
> 
> There's other stuff I can't remember.


	9. Chapter Nine: This is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story reaches it's end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm done with this story. I welcome your comments as usual. Thank you again for sticking with this story.
> 
> I made some grammatical edits to this since I first posted.

Stiles stands in the root cellar looking at the roots of the Nemeton. He has a bad feeling about this that he can’t shake. There’s something about opening the roots and elongating them that doesn’t sit well with him.

 

There are alarm bells going off in his head. He’s been babbling and pacing in front of the root system. The rest of the root cellar is like any other. It holds old vials and scrolls. Any other time Stiles would be all over them, but now he’s trying to ascertain why messing with the Nemeton feels wrong.

 

He begins to pace in the small space provided in front of the root system. The more he paces the more he babbles. He finally stops in front of the roots system, at what he’s begun of think of as the head.

 

Stiles concentrates his magic to make the root system transparent. It’s like injecting the Nemeton with radioactive X-Ray juice. The root system becomes opaque and then transparent as Stiles continues to concentrate. Within the root system, Stiles sees a darkness. One that calls to him, tempts him with a power to destroy.

 

Stiles backs away with a whimper not because he’s scared of the darkness, no. He wants it, in a visceral way that he understands, but simultaneously hates. He closes his eyes to it and the root system loses its transparency immediately.

 

Peter is suddenly in front of him and it’s all Stiles can do to keep himself from wrapping himself around the man. He’s almost successful until he hears Peter growl. Peter grabs him into a powerful hug.

 

Stiles fists his hands into the back of Peter’s V-Neck shirt. It fits him perfectly, the shirt, accentuating his body and showing off way too much tanned skin. Peter smells like power, earth, the Hale preserve and morning dew. Stiles bets that if Stiles were a wolf, Peter would smell ten times better and would be even more irresistible.

 

“Peter.” He says into the man’s neck.

 

“It’s OK, Sweetheart,” Peter says. “I saw it too. I smelled the want on you. It’s OK to want it, the power. The temptation to take. It was almost overwhelming. But you didn’t take it, Pet. You resisted.” Peter says vehemently.

 

“Yeah. OK. Wow that was, yeah. Exactly what I was feeling.” Stiles says with determination. He gets his bag of mountain ash from his pocket and releases Peter regretfully. He approaches the root system again. This time, he pushes the dust into the Nemeton.

 

Whatever that darkness was will now be trapped and the Nemeton will be able to leech off the power from that darkness. It won’t be able to use the three captives to its advantage. The Nemeton is now the perfect prison. It’s root system consists of enough space for all four captives.

 

Stiles has essentially turned the Nemeton into a Venus Fly trap. Except, instead of eating the meat of its prey, the stump will leech out power. He’s fed the Nemeton for the life times of the three humans. As long as they stay trapped in the root system then they will sustain the stump.

 

The dark spirit will be trapped, too. Stiles doesn’t know what it is, but he knows it’s supernatural, so whatever it is will live a longer time than any human. It won’t matter though because once the humans finally die and are completely absorbed, the Nemeton should reach its former power. It won’t need to attract any supernatural baddies to it to survive.

 

Stiles makes three individual circles and asks Chris to place Gerard in the middle circle. He moves the branches in the exact same way as the contraption that trapped the Turk. Then he wakes Gerard. Stiles thinks the man will stay strong until the end. He’s wrong. Gerard starts to plead for his life.

 

“Oh dear,” Stiles says smirking. “You will have your life.” With that, he places a mask on the old man’s face. He can no longer speak and the man's breathing is difficult by the placement of the mask over his nose. Stiles then maneuvers a branch right through the old man's skull. It reaches the part of the brain that holds memory. Gerard starts to scream feebly as the memories of those he killed start feeding into his mind.

 

Stiles knows there are many deaths. They will all play in a loop for as long as the old man lives and will serve as his hell. This will only be the beginning of Stiles’ plan to deal with the monsters that slaughtered the werewolf’s family.

 

Stiles does the same to Victoria and Kate. They're not likely to die for a long time. The Nemeton root system will feed off them and they will feed off it. Stiles gets more mountain ash and secures all three into their own private prisons. They’re own private hells.

 

“And that’s that with that,” Stiles says looking up finally as the last of the mountain ash circles the whole root system. He claps his hands three times, then wipes them on his jeans.

 

When he looked back at Chris and Peter he didn’t know what to expect. Maybe that Peter would be bored or acting bored. He didn’t expect Peter and Chris to be looking at each other. For once he can’t tell what they are thinking. He blinked owlishly at them and opened his mouth to say something. Anything. Stiles’ mind is blank. He's got nothing. And now he’s gaping, open-mouthed and gaping at two hot older men.

 

OK great! Queue the blush all the way to the ears. Never mind that they could probably see it if they were looking at him, hell, they could probably feel it. He looks away quickly to gather the things he'd left earlier at the Nemeton. He’s not done yet and there’s a lot to accomplish before he can call it a night.

 

He feels a rush of emotion towards Peter that he can’t quite place, that he won’t name, out loud anyway. And that’s it right there isn’t it? The key. Fucking love songs, the secret to life's mysteries.

 

Stiles is, wholeheartedly without remorse, knowing exactly who Peter is: murderer, selfish, in it for himself, Peter Fucking Hale: master manipulator, trickster, liar, thief. THAT Peter, he’s in love with Peter Fucking Hale. Stiles will always love Peter more than Peter loves Stiles. It’s just the way of the world because Peter's heart belongs to Christopher Argent. And from the way that Peter has been looking at Stiles before tonight, despite the man’s possessiveness, well it’s obvious that Peter was only with him since he couldn’t be with Chris.

 

Stiles is not in the least delusional. This thing he started with Peter was only going to last until Peter didn’t find him useful anymore. He saw it, actions speak louder than words. They always do and wow, Stiles didn’t think it would hurt this much. He's claimed by an Alpha werewolf who's heart belongs to another.

 

Stiles knew this wasn’t about true love, which that’s NOT what this is, it isn’t. There will always be one person in a relationship more in love than the other person. That is the way of the world, but now Peter has Chris.

 

Stiles is sneaking looks from Peter to Chris quickly calculating, trying to determine how to exit this shit show without too much drama. As his eyes settle on Peter, the man exchanges a word with Chris that Stiles can’t discern.

 

And there’s that look. Peter is in love with Chris. Stiles quickly looks at Chris and yeah, Chris knows it and he loves Peter, but Peter is just gone for Chris. They break eye contact and Chris looks at Stiles. Stiles does as he does best. He pretends not to have seen, pretends to be oblivious to the whole scene.

 

So yeah, when you can’t love the one you want, love the one you’re with. Stiles continues to pretend to be busy with the items he’s collected. He turns away from them and stands in front of the root system again.

 

Stiles says: “Peter if you feel that this isn’t enough punishment to satisfy your need for revenge, all you have to do is say: My name is Peter Hale. I release you.” Stiles motions towards the three people in the Vlad contraption. “You have to be present and it can't be a recording. You also have to say it three times. Intent on releasing them, of course.

 

 

They’ll be released from Vlad’s circle of doom and die shortly after. They will stay sustained in the mountain ash circle until you release them or they eventually die.”

 

Once he’s done, Stiles moves towards the cellar stairs. He takes out his phone because he’s going to need a ride. He’ll text Allison to take him home, then he’ll line the perimeter of his house with a mixture of mountain ash, cinnamon and wolfs bane.

 

Stiles is nearly to the stairs hoping the werewolf and Hunter will just let him leave and he’s pretty sure they will until he hears Chris call his name. It has a pleading quality to it that makes Stiles pause. He stops at the stairs but doesn’t turn his head back to stare at Chris.

 

The exasperated sigh from both men tells him that they might be onto him. Stiles doesn’t care, because it doesn’t matter. They still have to bind Peter to the Nemeton. The one way to accomplish this is by sex magic. Alpha Werewolf and his claimed mate would have been good, but Alpha Werewolf and the claimed mate he’s in love with will be even more powerful. It helps that Chris is the best of the best. The Hunter has a power of his own that rivals Peter’s, but is a good match for the werewolf.

 

Stiles chances a look back at them to tell them so, but the look on the hunter’s face stops him. It says it all. Stiles is shocked to find that Chris is in love with him and what the fuck? When did this happen? He doesn’t even know the man.

 

Is this the answer, though? It is, isn’t it? Chris loves Stiles. Somehow this great silver fox of a man’s man, Hunter with integrity so deep he’s not willing to sacrifice it in the name of the family, has totally and irrevocably fallen head over heals for Stiles.

 

Stiles, OK? An average over hormonal teenage boy with a penchant for werewolves and falling into danger like it’s going out of style, who talks too much for his own good and is too lanky, scrawny, and clumsy, who can’t even get a girl or guy his own age to look his way, yeah, that Stiles.

 

Go figure because while Stiles likes what he sees and feels a strong ‘like’ for the man and granted he knows given time he’d probably fall in love with Argent too, but he will never love Chris as much as he deserves.

 

Because Stiles’ heart belongs to Peter Hale. This time not so inexplicably and without reason because to Stiles, Peter is everything. Stiles didn’t even know he believed in love until Peter came along.

 

Love just defies all logic, is all. It just does, OK? It makes no sense, but there he is standing in front of Peter Hale who loves Christopher Argent who loves Stiles Stilinski.

 

Stiles knows exactly when he started falling for the werewolf, too. By the time he’d figured out who the rogue Alpha was, he was already on his way down that path. He was sitting on the floor of the hospital ward when it hit him. A raging crazy Alpha Peter Hale in front of him and what does Stiles do?

 

Well the only thing that Stiles would do when faced with a homicidal maniac bent on avenging his family, Stiles falls in love with him.

 

It’s not even the man’s looks or the rage, it’s the freaking homicidal avenging his family part that Stiles first loved about Peter. That determination, that loyalty to loved ones that were long gone.

 

Stiles comes back to the present at Peter’s hand on his shoulder. Stiles looks at Peter then, as if he’s looking at him for the first time. He sees it clear as day. Peter Hale loves him too. Again, go figure. He loves Stiles and while Peter loves him, he is in love with Chris and won’t love Stiles the way Stiles deserves. And while Chris loves Peter, HE won’t love Peter the way Peter deserves.

 

Huh, so yeah, this will work just fine. Because they have each other and are willing to share the love and each other. Peter pulls him into his arms and Stiles goes willingly. He buries his face into the man’s neck.

 

“I know he’s yours.” Stiles mumbles. “ Probably a lot longer than I’ve been yours,” Stiles says quietly into Peter’s neck. Stiles hopes it’s too quiet for Argent to hear. He feels strong hands, that don’t belong to Peter, on his shoulders. Stiles squeezes his eyes closed and feels tears wet Peter’s neck. Peter is holding his hips.

 

“Do you know why I chose to bite Scott instead of you that night?” Peter asks, the non-sequitur throwing Stiles brain right back to the night in question. Stiles has a perfect memory and he’s able to pick apart the scene.

 

Stiles can practically feel the anticipation in the air, Scott’s apprehension. The sheriff had an indulgent exasperation on his face.

 

Scott had gotten bitten and now that Stiles is looking back on the scene, Stiles can feel Peter on the edge of the copse of trees, hiding in a bush. His form was a shadow that Stiles could actually feel.

 

The intrigue he felt at the presence there almost made him want to get closer to the form. Stiles had ignored it at the time because Stiles didn’t want to acknowledge that something might be in the bushes that intrigues him more than half a dead girl.

 

Stiles hadn’t even been afraid, not even when Scott had gotten bitten. Stiles knows he had been close to finding the other half of Laura Hale. His dad showing up prevented him from actually finding it. Stiles can’t even fathom why Peter decided to bite Scott.

 

“No, I can’t even imagine,” Stiles says pulling away from Peter to look at him.

 

“I chose Scott because I thought he’d be easy to manipulate. More importantly, though, because you, my dear, are intelligent. I know you saw me. I know you were close to finding Laura’s body. I was obviously wrong about Scott, but not about you.” Peter says, “You have been a breath of fresh air. You’ve made me so happy and I can’t imagine my life without you.” Stiles feels tears roll down his face because this is a side Peter he’s never heard, had never seen until now.

 

This is a Peter who is open and willing to compromise. This is a Peter that Stiles knew was beneath all the crazy revenge scheme. This Peter will be full of sarcasm, sass, and witty repartee. This is a Peter that Stiles knew was under all that homicidal serial killer.

 

“I love you with every part of me just as much as I love Chris. I think you and he will get there one day, too. But Pet, I hope you can see that it’s not just you and me anymore. I hope you can let Chris join us.” Stiles turns to look at Chris. At his stoic handsome face and Stiles can see it.

 

He trusts Peter, he does, but this is an instinct that Stiles feels right down to his bones.

“Yeah, OK.” Stiles shrugs his shoulders. Surprised at the breath Chris was holding is released in a laugh. “It doesn’t hurt that you’re basically Batman and Buffy rolled into one,” Stiles says to Chris smiling at him.

 

“I guess that makes Peter, the Joker, but what does that make you?” Chris asks.

 

“Yours,” Stiles answers easily, motioning his arms to encompass both Peter and Chris. Smiling happily at the references Chris has made. Peter squeezes his shoulder.

 

“That you are Pet. That you are.” Peter says happily.


End file.
